Power Rangers: 3007
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are back, with help from Time Force they must stop Ivan Ooze. It was deleted but now it's back.
1. Return of the Mighty Morphin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Return of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

It's been seven years since the Time Force Rangers return to their time. It's now the year 3007.

"That's as far as you go, Mutant," Yelled Jen!

"I'm a Reptile," said the Monster.

"Your a criminal! Time for, Time Force," said Jen, as she morphed.

"Do you think your Ranger powers can stop me," asked the Monster?

"I will bring you in," yelled The Pink Time Force Ranger!

The Reptile monster launchs at Jen and starts to bite her.

"Freeze, Monster," yelled Alex!

"It's time to end this small fight and take it into the big time," said the Monster, as he removes the patch on his upper right arm.

"Time Flyers," said The Pink Time Force Ranger!

The Time Flyers launch from the Time Force Headquarters. Jen jumps into the Red Time Flyer.

"Megazord Mode Red," said the Pink Time Force Ranger, as the flyers combined, "Megazord Saber!"

The Megazord Saber appaired in the megazord's hand and Jen pulls the mini one out of the megazord's control stand.

"Time Strike," said the Pink Time Force Ranger!

"Reflect," yelled the Monster!

As the Megazord is ready to strike the power of the saber backfires and blasts through out the Megazord, blowing it to pieces beyond repair.

"I won against the mighty Pink Ranger and the Megazord," said the Monster!

"Jen, are you alright," asked Alex, as he made his way to her side.

Jen is unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile in the mountains outside of Time Force protection five teens, playing around on their hoverboards, are about to find something that will change their lives forever.

"Ahh Woo," screamed Robin!

"Check this," yelled Ash!

"Eat me dust," Yelled Sam!

"Up and over," said Carrie.

"Down here, guys," ordered Jason!

"What is it," asked Ash?

"A cave," asked Sam, "Out here in the open?"

"Let's explore it," said Robin.

"It's dark and creepy," said Carrie," Just like my ex-boyfriend!"

"It could be fun," said Jason.

The five teens walk inside the cave and lights lite up an elevator as the doors open. They walk inside the elevator and it deep into the mountain. When the doors open they see a wierd computer area.

"Wow," said Robin, in shock!

"Look at all of this," said Carrie.

"I've never seen anything this hightech before," said Sam.

"A blue Globe" said Ash.

"Over there, the wierd looking box," said Jason.

"Let's open it," said Sam!

They brake the lock on the box and found the last thing they thought they'd ever see.

"It's the Legendary Power Coins of the first team of Power Rangers" said Carrie, "Zordon an Alpha must of built this place so Earth would never be unprotected. My Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother was Trini Kwan the First Yellow Ranger!"

"Really," asked Sam?

"Cool," said Ash!

"So do you know how to work these things," asked Robin?

"First, I have to use the Crystal that is around my neck to start the Morphing Grid," said Carrie, as she walks over to the computer, "Then we hold the morphers out infront of us and call out the name of the dino on the coin."

Carrie inserts her crystal into its slot, the alarm starts to go off and an image appairs on the blue globe.

"Look, that monster just destroyed the Time Force Megazord" said Jason.

"Grab a Morpher, guys," ordered Carrie!

They all grab a morpher and hold them out.

"It's morphin time," yelled Carrie!

"Mastodon," yelled Sam!

"Pterodactyl," yelled Robin!

"Triceratops," yelled Ash!

"Tyrannosaurus," yelled Jason!

"Saber-Toothed Tiger," yelled Carrie!

The five teens morphed into five colored costumes just before teleporting to the battle site.

"Now what," asked Red Ranger?

"Commander Alex, get Jen out of here, we'll take it from here," ordered Yellow Ranger!

"Who are you," asked Alex?

"We're the Power Rangers," replied Yellow Ranger!

"This is cool," said Black Ranger.

"The monster," yelled Alex!

"That thing is really big," said Blue Ranger!

"I hope this works," said Yellow Ranger, "We need Dino Zord power, now!"

Five giant robot Dino's come over the hill at the edge of the city. The rangers jump inside of their zords.

"Alright, power up your power coins," ordered Yellow Ranger!

"Sam here, Cool," said Black Ranger!

"Robin here, Let's rock," said Pink Ranger!

"Ash here, Let's kick some monster butt," said Blue Ranger!

"Jason here, I can't believe this," said Red Ranger!

"Let's bring them together," Ordered Yellow Ranger!

The five zords combine to form the Mega-Assault Tank.

"Fire Missals," ordered Yellow Ranger!

"Who do you think you are," asked the Monster?

"We're the Power Rangers," yelled Red Ranger!

"Isn't there a Megazord mode for this thing," asked Blue Ranger?

"Yeah," said Yellow Ranger, "Megazord transform!"

The Mega-Assault Tank stood up on two legs and the head appaired and transformed.

"Megazord saber," ordered Yellow Ranger!

A large sword falls from the sky, the Megazord grabs is.

"Power Sword, Full Power," yelled all Five Rangers!

"Reflect," yelled the Monster!

"Mastodon Shield," said Yellow Ranger, as the shield slams into the Monster's Reflector!

"My reflector," yelled the Monster, as his reflector shaters!

The monster was hit with the full force of the Saber and exploded into piece.

"We did it." said Pink Ranger.

"Yeah," yelled Red Ranger!

"I'd like to do it again," said Black Ranger.

"Usually there are more then one monster," said Blue Ranger!

"I think this was the first of many fights to save Silver Hills from Evil Space Aliens," said Yellow Ranger!

"While the Time Force Megazord is out of commission we'd be honord to work with you to stop this new theat to the city," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Yellow Ranger, "Rangers, Let's go!"

The Rangers teleport back to their underground Command Center.

"With these we can keep in touch," said Carrie, as she handed them their Communicators.

"Look what I found over next to the boxes," said Jason.

"I think I can turn in on with this button," said Ash.

"Ai Ai Ai, I'm Alpha 4, you must be the new Power Rangers, please allow me to help protect your planet," said Alpha 4.

"Wierd," said Sam.

"Your a really Robot," said Robin!

"And your a real human, so what," said Alpha 4!

"We'd be glade to have your on our side," said Carrie.

A/N: Next Time, Ivan Ooze Returns! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Ryan's Comet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Ryan's Comet

"How is Jen doing," asked Yellow Ranger?

"She's awake but we're still unsure about how bad the damage is," said Alex.

"Can I see her," asked Yellow Ranger?

"Sure," said Alex.

Alex takes the Yellow Ranger to see Jen in the Med. Wing.

"Can you leave us alone for a little bit" asked Yellow Ranger?

"Sure," said Alex.

Alex leaves the room. The Yellow Ranger removes her helmet.

"Hey, sis, how are you doing," asked Carrie?

"Could be better," said Jen, "Where did you find Grandy Trini's old ranger suit?"

"It's not her's, it's mine," said Carrie, "My friends and I found the lost Command Center."

"Really, Oh my god," exclaimed Jen!

"We're going to help protect the city," said Carrie.

"Carrie, take my crystal and use it to revive Zordon" said Jen, as she handed her the crystal!

"Right, I'll do it tommorrow but tonight we can watch Ryan's Comet pass," said Carrie.

"Did you tell Alex who you are," asked Jen?

"No," said Carrie.

"Ok, I won't tell," said Jen, as Carrie openned the corton.

"It's Ryan's Comet," said Carrie.

"It's moving way to fast," said Jen.

Just then Ryan's Comet struck the Moon with a loud bang.

"What was that," asked Carrie?

"Look the moon, it's turning purple" said Jen.

Carrie's communicator beeps.

"What is it, Alpha," asked Carrie?

"Ryan's Comet just hit the Moon releasing one of the most evil beings in the universe," said Alpha 4, "Ivan Ooze!"

"Contact the others," said Carrie, "I'm on my way!"

Carrie puts her helmet back on and teleports to the Command Center.

"What's going on," asked Sam?

"The Scanners are going crazy" said Jason, loudly!

"Is the Moon purple," asked Ash?

"It should be grey," said Robin.

"Alpha, didn't you tell the others," asked Carrie?

"Not yet," said Alpha 4.

"I'll be right back," said Carrie, as she pulled out Jen's crystal.

Carrie walks over to the giant tube and opens a panal on the right sidean inserts Jen's crystal into the opening.

"Guess it needs time," said Carrie.

"What are you doing, Carrie," asked Sam?

"Just seeing if I could get this thing working," said Carrie.

"Ai Ai Ai, Zordon's energy tube," said Alpha 4.

"How do we get in touch with Zordon," said Ash?

"Alpha, tell them about Ivan Ooze," ordered Carrie!

"Ai Ai Ai, Ivan Ooze is one of the most evil beings in the universe. 1012 years ago when Lord Zedd and Rita releast him from his Hyper Lock Camber a team of Power Rangers took him on in a fierce battle to save the world," Alpha 4, "When Ivan fused with one of his Metamorphicans the rangers took the fight to outer space where Billy came up with the idea to use Ryan's Comet to take him out, but now that Ryan's Comet has crashed into the Moon, Ivan Ooze is free once again but the good thing is he isn't powerful enough to risk a fight here on earth."

A picture of the city appairs on the Viewing globe.

"What are those things," asked Carrie?

"They're Ugly," said Jason.

"They're dripping purple glup," said Robin.

"They are Ooze Drones," said Alpha 4, "Becareful Rangers!"

"Alpha, try to find a way to get hold of Zordon" said Sam.

"Ai Ai Ai," exclaimed Alpha 4!

"It's morphin time," said Carrie, as she and the other Rangers reached for their morphers.

"Mastodon," said Sam!

"Pterodactyl," said Robin!

"Triceratops," said Ash!

"Tyrannosaurus," said Jason!

"Saber-Toothed Tiger," said Carrie!

The Rangers teleport to the city.

"Alright rangers," said Yellow Ranger, "Let's take out these Ooze things!"

Back at the command center the viewing globe starts beeping and a face appairs.

"Is anyone there," asked Billy?

"Ai Ai Ai," exclaimed Alpha 4, "Who is there?"

"Alpha, it's ok! I'm Billy, I was the first Blue Ranger, when I left Earth to stop my rapid aging the doctor here on Aquatar stopped me from aging all together, but enough of that," said Billy, "Is it true that Ivan Ooze is free? I heard that Ryan's Comet crashed into the Earth's Moon!"

"Ivan Ooze is free and the new rangers are fighting Ooze Drones," said Alpha 4.

"I'm on my way to Earth, there is much to do if we ever hope to defeat Ivan Ooze," said Billy.

Back in the city the Rangers continue their fight to stop the Ooze Drones.

"Power Sword," said Red Ranger!

"Power Lance," said Blue Ranger!

"Power Axe," said Black Ranger!

"Power Bow," said Pink Ranger!

"Power Diggers," said Yellow Ranger, as she added the final parts to the Power Blaster.

"Power Blaster! Fire," yelled all five Rangers!

The Blast wipes out the Ooze Drones. Alex pulls up with the Hazmat Team to collect samples of the Ooze to run tests on and find a weapon to fight them with.

Alex: "Good job, Rangers," said Alex, "Yellow Ranger, I just got word of a ship requesting to land tommorrow afternoon from a planet called Aquatar, I want you and the other Rangers there just incase we need back up."

"We'll be there, Alex," said Yellow Ranger.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Let's go, Rangers," ordered Yellow Ranger!

The rangers teleport to the command center. Meanwhile on the moon in Rita and Zedd's abandoned castal.

"Tanga's report," ordered Ivan!

"Earth is protected by a group called Time Force," said Tanga 1!

"The Power Rangers now follow Time Force," said Tanga 2!

"Zordon was destroyed over 1000 Earth years ago," said Tanga 3!

"Zordon of Eltar, gone," yelled Ivan!

"Yes, master" said Tanga 3!

"By who," yelled Ivan?

"By a Red Ranger," said Tanga 3!

"How ironic that a ranger he created would be the one to destroy him," said Ivan!

"He ordered the Red Ranger to do it," said Tanga 2!

"It was it destroy all evil in the universe during that time," said Tanga 3!

"I can still destroy Zordon of Eltar's legacy by wiping the Power Rangers out of existence" exclaimed Ivan!

Back in the command center.

"Rangers, I have good news," said Alpha 4!

"What is it, Alpha," asked Sam?

"An old friend is coming home," said Alpha 4!

"Who, Alpha," asked Robin?

"The First Blue Ranger, Billy," said Alpha 4!

"Wouldn't the guy by over 1000 years old then," asked Ash?

"Science on Aquatar stopped him from aging," said Alpha 4!

"Aquatar," said Carrie, "Alex said that there is a ship coming in from Aquatar, tommorrow!"

"That's Billy," said Alpha 4!

"I have to go to Time Force Headquarters," said Carrie, "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

Carrie teleports to Time Force Headquarters.

"Alex," said Yellow Ranger!

"What can I do for you," asked Alex?

"We don't need security for the ship landing," said Yellow Ranger.

"Are you sure," asked Alex?

"Yes, I'm sure," said Yellow Ranger, "I need to talk to Jen for a few!"

"Sure," said Alex.

Carrie walks down the hall to Jen's Med. room. Once inside the room she removes her helmet.

"How are you today, Sis," asked Carrie?

"Still some pain but I'll make a full recovery," said Jen.

"Grandy Trini's friend, Billy, is coming back to Earth tommorrow afternoon," said Carrie.

"Wish I could be there, Sis," said Jen.

"You have to get better, we'll need all the help we can get to fight Ivan Ooze," said Carrie.

"When I can, I'll be there fighting by your side," said Jen.

"Thanks, Sis," said Carrie.

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Billy's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Billy's Return

"Aquatar Transit 274, please confer," said the Control Guy.

"Aquatar Transit 274 reporting for landing," said Billy

"Please use Landing 76," said the Control Guy.

"Thank you," said Billy

Billy lands his ship at Landing 76 and is met by the Power Rangers.

"Welcome back to Earth, Billy." said Yellow Ranger.

"Nice to meet you." said Blue Ranger.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that suit." said Billy.

"Were you really the first Blue Ranger?" asked Red Ranger.

"Yes, a really long time ago." answered Billy.

"Did you enjoy being a Ranger?" asked Black Ranger.

"While it lasted, yes," said Billy, "But I later realized that my place was in the Command Center, I'll explane everything later!"

A teenage girl peaks her head out of the ship.

"Who is she?" asked Pink Ranger.

"That's my Granddaughter Sakura," said Billy, "She wanted to see Earth."

"It's an honor to meet all of you," said Sakura.

"Let's get to the Command Center," said Yellow Ranger, "Alpha is waiting to see Billy."

"Right." said Billy.

The seven of them teleported to the Command Center.

"Billy!" said Alpha 4.

"Hi, Alpha." said Billy.

"Wow, look at this place." said Sakura.

"Don't touch that." said Robin.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"That crystal is what powers this place." said Ash.

"Ash, Robin, Sam, could you take Sakura into the city and show her around, please?" asked Billy.

"Sure." said Sam.

"Alright," said Ash.

"Sounds fun, I need new shoes anyway," said Robin.

"Yeah, shopping!!" said Sakura, excitedly.

Sam, Ash, Robin and Sakura take the hover boards into town.

"I'm headed to Time Force to see my sister, call me if you need anything." said Carrie.

"Will do." said Jason.

"Jason, can you reach into my bag and get me the blue box?" asked Billy.

Carrie grabs her hover board and heads over to Time Force.

"What's in the box?" asked Jason.

"A device we'll need in order to beat Ivan Ooze," responded Billy.

Meanwhile in town Robin takes the group to her favorite shoe store.

"Did we really need to take Sakura shoe shopping?" asked Ash.

"I like these." said Sakura.

"Did you try them on?" asked Robin.

"Yep, and they fit like a tail fin on a fish!" stated Sakura.

"Cool?" said a confused Robin

"Girls." stated Sam.

"I know," said Ash

"Where to next?" asked Sakura.

"The Comic Store." said Sam

"The Hover Shop," said Ash

"Up to you, Sakura." said Robin

"What's a Comic?" asked Sakura

"We'll have to show you," said Sam

Meanwhile over at Time Force, Carrie has a hard time getting by the guards at the front doors till Alex shows up to let her in and takes her to Jen's room.

"I'll leave you two alone, you probably got a lot to talk about." said Alex

"Thanks, Alex," said Carrie

Alex leaves the room.

"How is Billy?" asked Jen

"He's doing great plus he brought his granddaughter, Sakura." said Carrie

"What's wrong, Carrie?" asked Jen

"Why would he bring her and put her in danger while Ivan Ooze is around?" asked Carrie

"I don't know, but whatever the reason we have to trust him." said Jen

"I know, Jen, I'm just worried." said Carrie

Back in the Command Center the alarms go off.

"Ivan Ooze has sent the Ooze monster to attack the city!" said Alpha 4

"Alpha, contact the Rangers." ordered Billy

"Rangers come in!" said Alpha 4

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Carrie

"What's going on?," asked Ash

"Ivan has sent a monster to attack the city near the mall!" said Alpha 4

"We're on it," said Ash

"Right!" said Carrie

Ash, Sam, Sakura, Robin and Carrie teleport to the Command Center.

"Go Rangers!" ordered Billy

"Right," said Carrie, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!," said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie

The Rangers teleport to the mall to take on Ivan's Monster.

"Stop right here, Ooze face!" yelled Blue Ranger

"I'll destroy you," said the Ooze Guy

"Power Axe!" said Black Ranger, as the Power Axe appeared in his hand

Sam run at the Ooze Monster Swinging the Power Axe.

"Power Bow!" said Pink Ranger

Robin fires energy arrows at the Ooze Monster.

"Tanga's attack!" ordered Ooze Guy

Tanga Warriors raise out of puddles of Ooze on the ground. Ash is attacked by three of them.

"Power Lance!," said Blue Ranger, as he attacks, "Take this!"

Jason gets surrounded by Tangas.

"Power Sword!" said Red Ranger, "Wanna Dance the Tanga?"

Meanwhile Carrie fellows the Ooze Monster into the Mall where it grabs every piece of technology it can reach.

"That's far enough," said Yellow Ranger

"I got what I came for!" said Ooze Guy

The Ooze Monster vanished with tons of computer parts.

"Dam, better get back to the others," said Yellow Ranger

Carrie runs back to the battle field.

"Let's form the Power Blaster!," ordered Yellow Ranger

"Power Axe!" said Black Ranger

"Power Bow!" said Pink Ranger

"Power Lance!" said Blue Ranger

"Power Sword!" said Red Ranger

"Power Daggers!" said Yellow Ranger

"Fire!" yelled the five Rangers

The Rangers finished off the rest of the Tangas. Meanwhile at Ivan's Palace of Ooze on the Moon.

"You've done well." said Ivan Ooze, "Now take this and go destroy those Power Rangers!"

"As you wish, My lord!" said Ooze Guy

Ooze Guy heads back to Earth but this time he is super-sized.

"It's that Oozy thing again," said Red Ranger

"He's jumbo size now!" stated Pink Ranger

"Does this mean it's zord time?" asked Black Ranger

"I think so," said Blue Ranger

"We need Dinozord power, now!" called out Yellow Ranger

The five dinozords come racing to the battle field. The Rangers jump inside their zords.

"Power up your crystals!" ordered Yellow Ranger

"Sam here, Let's beat this freak!" said Black Ranger

"Jason here, Ready to go!" said Red Ranger

"Ash here, This rocks!" said Blue Ranger

"Robin here, He better not hit the shoe store!" said Pink Ranger

"Form Mega Assault Tank!" ordered Yellow Ranger

The five Dinozords combine to form the Mega Assault Tank.

"Alright Rangers, let him have it!" ordered Yellow Ranger

"Here's a little bit of Ooze for your cannons." said Ooze Guy,as he shots Ooze at them.

Ooze Guy clokes the cannons with Ooze forcing them to explode.

"Megazord time!" ordered Yellow Ranger

The Mega Assault Tank transforms into the Mighty Megazord.

"We need the Power Sword!" said Yellow Ranger

The Giant sword falls from the sky and lands in the Megazord's hand.

"Power Sword, Power up!" ordered Yellow Ranger

The Ooze Guy retreated. Carrie heads to Time Force while the others go back to the Command Center.

"Alex," said Yellow Ranger

"What can I do for you?" asked Alex

"Could you modify the Time Shadow to combine with the Megazord?" asked Yellow Ranger, "I think we'll need some extra power for next time."

"Sure! I'll see what I can do." said Alex

Back in the command center.

"The zords took a bad hit in tank mode." said Billy, "I'm heading to the Zord bay to work on them."

On the Moon in Ivan's Palace.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Master!" said Ooze Guy

"You did everything I expected," said Ivan Ooze, "The Assault Tank was damaged and I got part of the supplies that I needed to start rebuilding my Ectomorphicon Titans and take over Earth."

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.  
A/N: I wrote this before I found FanFiction.

Friend or Foe

"Jen, your out of the bed!," said Carrie, in shock

"Fells good to be able to move around," said Jen.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Carrie.

The door to the room opens and Alex walks in.

"Jen, you got a visitor." said Alex.

Wes the Red Time Force Ranger walks into the room. Wes could be Alex's twin if it wasn't for the fact that Wes is from over a thousand years ago.

"When Alex notified me about you beening hurt I had to come see you," said Wes.

"I thought that the law prohibited bringing people from the past to our time?" asked Jen.

"Only if they are a danger to the time line." said Alex.

"I'm Carrie, Jen's little sister." said Carrie.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wes." said Wes.

Jen, Wes and Carrie leave the Time Force Headquarters.

"Alright, I wasn't planning on a third person so Jen you'll have to share a hoverboard with Wes." said Carrie.

"Ok." said Jen.

"Where are we going?" asked Wes.

"We'll fill you in when we get there." said Carrie.

The three of them fly out of the city to the cave that leads to the Command Center.

"Where are we?" asked Wes.

"As a Ranger we can trust you, right?" asked Carrie.

"Yeah," said Wes.

"You can never tell anyone, especially Alex, anything I'm about to show you, Ok," said Carrie.

"Ok." said Wes.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Carrie, "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Your a Yellow Ranger!" said Wes, surpriced, "That Suit looks familiar."

"When you where growing up, the first set of Rangers to appair in the news!" said Jen.

"She's right Wes, and now I'm going to take you to where the Power Ranger's Legacy began." said Yellow Ranger.

Carrie, Jen and Wes step into the elevator and took it to the Command Center.

"Alpha, Reset the Dinozord's power grid," ordered Billy.

"Ai Ai Ai, intruders!" said Alpha 4.

"It's ok, Alpha, they're Rangers, too," said Carrie.

"I'm Jen, The Pink Time Force Ranger," said Jen.

"I remember you, your Alex," said Sam.

"No, I'm Wes, The Red Time Force Ranger from the year 2007," said Wes.

"You look just like Alex," said Robin.

"I've always wanted to meet someone from the past," said Ash.

"Sakura, can you get me the wire cutters?," asked Billy.

"Yes, Grandpa!" said Sakura.

On the Moon, Ivan is plotting his nexted attack on Earth.

"Ooze Guy, I need you to strike the Junk Yard and take some Tanga's, I want as much metal as you can get." ordered Ivan.

"Master, the Power Rangers are bond to show." said Ooze Guy.

"If they do then the Tanga's will hold them off!" said Ivan.

"Why don't I just destroy them, Master?" asked Ooze Guy.

"Only I get to destroy them, UNDERSTAND!" yelled Ivan, "If any of them are destroyed, I'll destroy you!"

"I understand, Master!" said Ooze Guy.

Ooze Guy goes to Earth in his giant form. Back in the Command Center the alarms start beeping.

"Ivan's monster is attacking the junk yard, Rangers suit up!" said Billy.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Carrie.

"Mastodon!" said Sam.

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin.

"Triceratops!" said Ash.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason.

"Time For, Time Force!" said Jen and Wes at the same time.

The seven Rangers are teleported to the junk yard where Ooze Guy and the Tanga's are

"Jen, Wes you guys take the Tangas, we'll get Ooze Face!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Right," said Red Time Force Ranger.

"Billy, are the Zords online yet?" asked Yellow Ranger.

"I'm sending them in Megazord Mode, the Assault Tank still needs some repairs," said Billy.

"Thanks!" said Yellow Ranger

The Megazord comes in from outside the city. the Rangers jumpin.

"Megazord, Online!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Explosive Ooze!" said Ooze Guy.

Ooze Guy throws a ballof Ooze at the Megazord and it explodes on the Megazord's chest leaving wires exposed. Just then missals come out of the sky and strike Ooze Guy in the back. The Time Shadow transforms into Battle mode.

"The Time Shadow has been adjusted to combine with your Megazord to form the Dino Shadow Megazord!" said Alex.

"Thanks, Alex, we owe you one," said Yellow Ranger.

"Don't worry about it!" said Alex.

"Let's do it," said Pink Ranger

"Dino Shadow Megazord, Transform!" said Yellow Ranger.

The two zords combined but during that time the computer system shuts down for a few seconds.

"What happened?" asked Yellow Ranger.

"It may of been caused by the fusion of technology!" said Alex.

"It's fine now," said Red Ranger.

"Mastodon Shild!" called out Yellow Ranger.

The Shild deflects Ooze Guy's attack back at himself. Meanwhile on the ground.

"Time Laser," said Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Behind you!" yelled out Red Time Force Ranger.

Wes fires a blast from his blaster and destroys the last Tanga. Ooze Guy takes his leave and the Rangers teleport to the Command Center.

Alpha 4: Ai Ai Ai, not good Rangers!" said Alpha 4.

Carrie: What's wrong?" asked Carrie.

Sakura: We found out where the computer crash came from and you guy's aren't going to like it one bit!" said Sakura.

Robin: Where?" asked Robin.

Billy: Time Force!" said Billy.

Jen: WHAT?" yelled Jen.

Billy: Alex caused it so he could download all of the data from the zords," said Billy.

Ash: What good is that?" asked Ash.

Sakura: He know all of the weaknesses and strengths of your Zords, he knows the Zords interface codes and worst of all..." said Sakura.

Carrie: He knows who we all are, doesn't he?" asked Carrie.

Billy: Most likely," said Billy

Wes: What now?" asked Wes.

Jen: I'll have a chat with Alex and Wes you'll need to go back to your own time for now," said Jen.

Wes: Right," said Wes

Billy: Be careful," said Billy

Alpha 4: I'll teleport you two to Time Force! said Alpha 4.

Carrie: I'm going, too," said Carrie.

Alpha 4 teleports Jen, Wes and Carrie to Time Force.

"ALEX!," yelled Jen

"What is it, Jen?" asked Alex

"What the hell on Earth were you thinking?" asked Wes

"How could you?" asked Jen.

"I had to make sure that the new Power Ranger really were on our side, and if I'm going to let them use Time Force equipment I need to know who I'm giving it to, right Carrie or should I say Yellow Ranger!" said Alex.

"HOW DARE YOU? I thought you understode that we wanted to keep our identities a secret. We trusted you, Alex!" siad Carrie, "As of now the Rangers are finished with Time Force!"

"Same goes for me!" said Jen.

"Here's my morpher, now send me home," said Wes.

"I can't do that Wes, you see if you go home without your Ranger Powers, you and Eric won't be able to help Doggie Crogger when he comes to Earth to start, Space Patrol Delta which means SPD won't evolve into Time Force and it will destroy the time line and you promised that you wouldn't mess it up when I brought you here to see Jen, remember?" said Alex.

"That was before you betrayed the Rangers," said Wes.

On the Moon near Ivan's Palace.

"Good work, Ooze Guy!" said Ivan, "Everything went as planned again!"

"The Rangers got a new zord!" said Ooze Guy.

"But not for long, Time Force is about to take care of that for me and they will no longer get in the way." said Ivan.

Back at Time Force, Alex has security remove Wes, Jen and Carrie from the building.

"Ivan, I'm alone!" said Alex

"Ah, Alex, well done on the gathering of infromation, now I need you to use the data to primarily disable their zords!" said Ivan.

"And after that I'll contact the other Time Force Rangers and tell them Jen and Wes were kidnapped be the new Rangers." said Alex

"Remember I want them all alive." said Ivan.

"Yes, Ivan, I'll remember!" said Alex.

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Mighty Morphin VS Time Force

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.  
A/N: I wrote this before I found FanFiction.

Mighty Morphin V.S. Time Force

"I can't reboot the Dinozords!" said Billy

"Why would Alex do this?," asked Ash

"Don't know, but with Wes and I without our Chrono Morphers we can't morph!" said Jen.

"This reminds me of the time that Lord Zedd froze the zords and took control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord, when we got control back Zordon transformed our zords into the Thunderzords." said Billy, "Sakura, come with me!"

Meanwile at Time Force, Alex plots his next move.

"Ivan can have the new Rangers but I want to get rid of Wes myself, he'll pay for stealing Jen from me!" said Alex, "Jen will be mine again no matter what!"

There is a knok at Alex's door.

"Thanks for coming, Rangers," said Alex, "I have some bad news!"

"What is it, Alex?" asked Katie.

"The new team of Rangers in the city have kidnapped Jen." said Alex

"I thought they were good guys!" said Trip.

"So did I! Also when they took Jen, I brought Wes here to help save her but they got him, too! I managed to shutdown their Megazord." said Alex, "I want them brought to me!"

"Yes, sir!" said Lucas

"Right!" said Trip

The three Time Force Rangers suit up and head out to search for the other Rangers.

"Ivan, I have sent the other Time Force Rangers to hunt down the new Rangers!" said Alex

"Keep up the good work and when the Earth is mine, I make sure Jen is yours," said Ivan

"Thank you, Ivan!" said Alex

Back in the Command Center.

"We're going to need some help!" said Jen, "Alpha, find Katie, Lucas and Trip."

"They're in the city!" said Alpha 4

"Carrie, why don't you and Ash go get them." said Wes

"Sure!" said Carrie

"Let's go," said Ash

Carrie and Ash teleport right infront of Katie, Lucas and Trip.

"How did you do that?" asked Trip

"We'll explane if you come with us," said Carrie

"Alex, what do you think?" asked Katie.

"They are the Yellow and Blue Rangers!" said Alex.

"Alex can't be trusted!" said Ash

"Where are Jen and Wes?" asked Lucas.

"Bring them in!" ordered Alex

"We need to talk but without Alex." said Carrie

"Your under arrest!" said Trip

"Alex is using you!" said Ash

"Remember they have Jen and Wes!" said Alex

"We didn't kidnap them!" yelled Carrie

"They can't be trusted." said Alex

"Time For, Time Force!" said Katie, Lucas, and Trip, as they morphed.

"We don't want to fight!" said Carrie

"Then come with us!" said Yellow Time Force Ranger.

Meanwhile on the Moon.

"Alex may have believed me but now to bring him here!" ordered Ivan.

"Yes, Master!" said Ooze Guy.

Back on Earth.

"Chrono Blasters!" said Yellow Time Force Ranger

"We have no choice, It's morphin time!" said Carrie.

"Triceratops!" said Ash.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie.

Back at the Command Center.

"I've got access to Time Force security cameras, let's see what Alex is up to." said Billy.

Meanwile at Time Force while Billy and the others watch.

"Ivan wants you to give him the Red and Pink Chrono Morphers!" said Ooze Guy.

"Sure, anything he wants!" said Alex

"Ivan would also like for you to come!" said Ooze Guy.

"So I'll finally meet the Ooze Man himself, face to face!" said Alex.

Back at the Command Center.

"Alex is working for Ivan Ooze!" said Jen

"Look at the viewing globe!" said Wes

"Carrie, You were to bring them here not fight them," said Billy

"They think we kidnapped Wes and Jen!" said Yellow Ranger

"Why?" asked Billy

"Alex told them that," said Blue Ranger

"Alex is working for Ivan Ooze!" said Robin

"What?" asked Yellow Ranger.

"Alpha send Jen and I to the city," said Wes

"Ai Ai Ai!" said Alpha 4

Alpha 4 teleports Jes and Wes to the battle area.

"Stop!" yelled Jen

"Jen, Wes!" said Yellow Time Force Ranger.

"Alex can't be trusted," said Wes

"Carrie, Ash, Billy needs you back at the Command Center," said Jen

"Right, Sis!" said Yellow Ranger.

Carrie and Ash teleport back to the Command Center. The Time Force Rangers de-morph.

"So you weren't kidnapped?" asked Katie.

"Alex made that up." said Jen

"Why would he?" asked Trip.

"He's working for Ivan Ooze!" said Wes

"Did that new Yellow Ranger call you, Sis?" asked Lucas

"Yes, she is my little sister, Carrie!" said Jen

"Will you join us?" asked Wes

"Sure, but first we have to take care of Alex," said Katie.

"He went to meet Ivan Ooze!" said Jen

"How do you know that?" asked Lucas.

"We have a friend that is good with computers." said Wes

"We'll join!" said Katie.

"Alpha we're ready!" said Wes.

Alpha 4 teleports them to the Command Center.

"To get you up to speed, thses fire are the new Power Rangers, Carrie, Ash, Jason, Robin, and Sam, and over there we have Alpha 4, and my granddaughter Sakura." said Billy, "Jen and Wes no longer have their Chrono Morphers, our Zords are offline, but I do have an idea, hope it works, just have to get the power levels right."

"Level set for Mastodon Lion, Level set for Pterodactyl Firebird!" said Alpha 4

"Level set for Triceratops Unicorn, Level set for Saber-Toothed Tiger Griffon!" said Sakura.

"Level set for Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon!" said Sam

"Holding steady!" said Robin

"Transfer Power!" said Jason

"Thunder Power Transfered!" said Ash

"Zord Transformation!" said Carrie

On the Moon inside Ivan's Palace.

"Ah, Alex, so nice of you to join us up here," said Ivan

"Here are the Chrono Morphers, Ivan!" said Alex

"Good, very good, now use the Red Chrono Morpher and get me the wreckage of the Time Force Megazord." ordered Ivan.

"Yes, Ivan!" said Alex, "Time For, Time Force!"

Alex teleports outside of Time Force.

"Chrono Sabers!" called out Red Time Force Ranger, "Time Strike!"

Alex blasts the doors open.

"Sound the alarm!" said a Guard

"It's the Red Time Force Ranger!" said another guard

"We have to stop him!" said a guard

"Teams get into place!" said another guard

"Remember take him alive!" said a guard

Meanwhileat the Command Center.

"Time Force is under attack!" said Jen

"The Ooze guy is attacking the city!" said Carrie

"The new zords are on-line!" said Billy

"Katie, Trip and Lucas get to Time Force!" said Wes

"Sis, take your team to fight Ooze Guy!" said Jen

"Time For, Time Force!" said Katie, Lucas, and Trip

"Mastodon!" said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie

The Time Force Rangers teleport to Time Force, while the others are teleported to the city.

"We need Tghunderzord Power!" called out Yellow Ranger

The Rangers jump into the cockpit of their new Thunderzords.

"Thunder Megazord Transform!" called out the five Rangers.

The five Thunderzords combine to from the Thunder Megazord.

"No fair you got a new Megazord." said Ooze Guy.

"Power holding steady!" said Blue Ranger

"Thunder Saber!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Ah!" yelled Ooze Guy

"Strike!" said Yellow Ranger.

Ooze Guy was vaporized. Meanwhile at Time Force.

"Alex, we have you surrounded!" said Yellow Time Force Ranger

"Just give up!" ordered Blue Time Force Ranger

"Not till Ivan gets what he wants!" said Red Time Force Ranger

"Chrono Sabers!" called out Green Time Force Ranger

Trip and Alex have a sword fight ending with Alex hitting the ground and de-morphing.

"Alex, your under arrest for treason and your crimes against Time Force." said Yellow Time Force Ranger

"I'll take that Chrono Morpher!" said Blue Time Force Ranger, removing the Chrono Morpher from Alex's wrist.

"He's all yours," said Green Time Force Ranger.

"Thanks, Rangers!" said the guard.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Alex.

Back on the Moon.

"Those Rangers make me so angry!" said Ivan, "I must get my Ectomorphicon Titans online soon!"

The Rangers return to the Command Center.

"Wes, I believe this is yours!" said Lucas, handing Wes his Chrono Morpher.

"Thanks, Lucas!" said Wes

"It's time for Wes to go back to his time," said Katie.

"She's right," said Jen

"I know, Bye guys!" said Wes.

Katie and Jen take Wes to the Time Shuttle that takes Wes back to the year 2007.

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. White Ranger Tiger Power

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

White Ranger Tiger Power

At Time Force Katie and Lucas talk to Alex, who is behind bars.

"Why did you lie about Jen and Wes being kidnapped?" asked Katie

"So you fools would bring me the new Rangers," said Alex.

"Why were you helping Ivan Ooze?" asked Lucas.

"He promised me Jen once he got all of you Rangers!" said Alex.

"What?" asked Katie.

"Ivan's Ectomorphicon Titans are almost finished and when they attack you'll all tremble in fear of his power!" laughed Alex.

On the Moon.

"That fool is telling them everything." said Ivan, "I need a new monster!"

"I'm here to serve you, Master!" said Ooze Man

"Attack the city!" ordered Ivan.

"Man: Yes, Master!"" said Ooze Man.

Ooze Man travels to Earth. Meanwhile in the Command Center, The alarms start ringing.

"Rangers, the viewing globe!" said Billy.

"Another Monster, so soon?" asked Carrie

"Being a Ranger never has a dull moment," said Billy.

"Figures!" said Ash.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Carrie

"Mastodon!" said Sam.

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin.

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie.

The Rangers teleport to the city.

"Tangas attack!" ordered Ooze Man.

"Alright Rangers, let's get to work!" said Yellow Ranger.

"With you!" said Red Ranger.

The Tangas Beat the Rangers to the ground.

"Is it me or are the Tangas stronger then last time?" asked Pink Ranger.

"Ivan must be getting stronger!" said Black Ranger.

"I'm not giving up!" said Blue Ranger.

"Form the Power Blaster!" ordered Yellow Ranger

"Power Axe!" said Black Ranger.

"Power Bow!" said Pink Ranger

"Power Lance!" said Blue Ranger

"Power Sword!" said Red Ranger.

"Power Daggers!" said Yellow Ranger

"Fire!" said all five Rangers.

"My Tangas!" yelled Ooze Man

"Again Rangers!" ordered Yellow Ranger

"Fire!" said all five Rangers, again.

"I'm not so easy to beat!" laughed Ooze Man.

Ooze Man rushes the Rangers.

"We could use some help!" said Blue Ranger.

"I've got just what the doctor ordered." said Billy.

"Let's have it!" said Red Ranger.

Back in the Command Center.

"Sakura, get me the white box in the other room." ordered Billy.

"Right, Grandpa!" said Sakura

"What is in the box, Billy?" asked Alpha 4.

"The help we need," said Billy.

"Here you go!" said Sakura.

Billy opens the Box and pulls out a Morpher.

"Tommy gave this to me, for safe keeping, when I left Earth over 1000 years ago. Let's see if it still works." said Billy, "Tigerzord!"

There was a bright light but when everyone could see Billy again, he was still Billy.

"Can I give it a try?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," said Billy, handing over the morpher.

"Tigerzord!" said Sakura.

Sakura morphed into the White Ranger.

"It worked!" said Sakura, jumping around.

"Sakura, they need you!" said Billy.

"Right, Grandpa!" said Sakura.

Sakura teleported to the city.

"A White Ranger," said Yellow Ranger.

"Let's do this Rangers!" said White Ranger

"Ranger: Right!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Saba, Let's take him down!" ordered White Ranger.

"As you say, White Ranger," said Saba.

Sakura throws Saba at Ooze Man and hits him many times.

"Time to enter the big leagues," said Ooze Man, as Ivan makes him Grow.

"Your turn, Rangers," said White Ranger.

"We need Thunderzord Power, Now!" called out Yellow Ranger.

The Rangers jump into the zords and form the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Saber, Final Strike!" said Yellow Ranger.

Ooze Man is vaporized. Back at the Command Center the Rangers rejoice over the newest Ranger.

"Way to go, Sakura!" said Billy

"Why didn't the morpher work for you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, why, Billy?" asked Carrie

"Back when the first Command Center was destroyed by Rito and Goldar I was exposed to negative proton energy which not only aged me on earth but stopped me from aging after treatment on Aquatar," explaned Billy, "Plus they stopped me from being able to become the Gold Ranger and now most likely stopped me from becoming the White Ranger."

On the Moon.

"Another Ranger. I must hurry to finish my Ectomorphicon Titans before the Rangers get to powerful!" said Ivan.

"Master the Scorpion is ready for Ooze Fusion," said a Ooze Drone

"Good, start the Ooze Flow!" ordered Ivan.

"Master, we have found something big in the bay near the city!" said a Tanga.

"Ooze Gaint, Bring the object in the bay to me!" ordered Ivan.

"Yes, Master!" said Ooze Gaint.

Ooze Giant go to Earth. Back in the Command Center.

"Alpha, it's time to power up the new Tigerzord, Mark II." said Billy

"What happened to the first one?" asked Sakura

"All of the original zords have been destroyed." said Billy

"What?" asked Sam.

"How?" asked Robin.

"All the zords you've been using are Mark II Zords," said Billy, "Rito destroyed the Thunder Zords and Lord Zedd made it so we couldn't use our Dinozords."

"Like Alex did to us." said Carrie.

"Lord Zedd's first monster, Piranha's Head, froze four of our Dinozords and took control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. Then Piranha's Head forced us to fight our old zords and to make things worst we couldn't use the Thunderzords without getting control of the Dinozords, so Trini and I built a signal blocker to regain control of our Dinozords," said Billy, "Lord Zedd then sent them to the center of the Earth but Alpha was able to save enough of the Dinozords to power our new Thunderzord. After that Rito came to Earth and destroyed the Thunderzords with a sneak attack will we werefighting other monsters."

"What ever happened to the Dragonzord?" asked Ash.

"Tommy sent it to the bottom of the bay to make sure no one would ever use it again!" said Billy.

Alarms star to ring.

"Tangas and Ooze Drones are at the Angelgrove Bay, the one that connects Angelgrove and Silverhills." said Jason.

"I've upgraded your weapons, you must stop Ivan, Go Rangers!" said Billy.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Carrie.

"Tigerzord!" said Sakura

"Mastodon!" said Sam.

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie.

The Rangers teleport to Angelgrove Bay.

"Blasters, ready!" ordered Yellow Ranger, "Fire!"

The Rangers blast away the Tangas and Ooze Drones. Ivan Ooze appairs as the Ooze Giant raises out of the bay with the Dragonzord.

"Rangers, I am Ivan Ooze and that is what I am going to destroy you with." said Ivan.

Ivan Ooze, Ooze Giant and the Dragonzord vanish.

"This ain't good, Rangers," said White Ranger.

"Ivan won't win!" said Red Ranger.

"We have to tell, Billy!" said Pink Ranger.

"Let's head back to the Command Center," said Yellow Ranger.

The Rangers teleport back to the Command Center.

"Ivan got the Dragonzord." said Carrie.

"Not good at all." said Billy, "When Dragonzord was at full power it was almost unbeatable, but if Ivan powers it up there is no telling how powerful it will become!"

"Isn't there like a power coin that controls it?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but it's been lost seens the Rangers went Turbo to take on Divatox." said Billy.

"Isn't there anyway to find it?" asked Jason.

"I wish!" said Billy.

"What was Tommy's last name?" asked Alpha 4, "I think I can find a living relative of his, with the computer."

"It was Oliver," said Billy.

"Got one match!" said Alpha 4.

"It can't be!" said Jason.

"Who?" asked Carrie.

"Me!" said Jason.

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Mighty Dragonzord Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

The Mighty Dragonzord Attacks

In a warehouse in Angelgrove.

"This is everything my parents owned before they died a few years back," said Jason.

"AI Ai Ai, this will take forever to go threw," said Alpha 4.

"We have to find that coin," said Carrie.

"Let's start looking," said Billy.

While they look threw boxes the other Rangers wait at the Command Center.

"You think they'll find it?" asked Ash.

"They have to or we're doomed," said Robin.

"They'll find it!" said Sakura.

"What should we do?" asked Sam.

"We wait." said Robin.

"I have to go my Mom is expecting me home by six," said Ash.

"Ok, we'll keep you informed," said Sam.

"Can I go with you Ash?" asked Sakura.

"Alright, but remember not to mention anything about us being Power Rangers," said Ash.

"What about me not being from Earth?" asked Sakura.

"I wouldn't," said Ash.

Ash and Sakura took a hover board to Ash's House.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," said Ash, "Hope you don't mind that I brought a friend over!"

"I'm Sakura," said Sakura.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jackie." said Mrs. Hart.

"And I'm Gordon." said Mr. Hart.

"We'll be in my room." said Ash.

Ash and Sakura climb he stairs then go down the hall to Ash's room.

This is my room." said Ash, as he opens the door.

Wow!" said Sakura

Ever play a video game?" asked Ash.

What's a video game?" asked Sakura.

I'll show you," said Ash.

Meanwhile on the Moon.

Aw, the mighty Dragonzord," said Ivan, as he looks up at the Dragonzord, "One of Zordon's greatest Zords is now going to be my greatest weapons!"

Shall I began the Ooze Transfer, Master?" asked a Tanga.

Yes!" said Ivan.

The Tanga plugs a tube into the Dragonzord's power supply and flips a switch on the transfer machine.

With this Zord under my control I will destroy the Power Rangers!" said Ivan.

Back on Earth in the warehouse.

"We've gone through almost everything," said Jason.

"We may have to go through it all again" said Billy.

"We don't have much time," said Carrie.

Back at the Command Center, the alarms start ringing.

"Sam, It's Dragonzord" said Robin.

"Ash, Ivan's sent the Dragonzord," said Sam.

"Sakura and I are on our way!" said Ash

"Carrie, Jason, Ivan's sent the Dragonzord!" said Robin.

"Meet you there!" said Carrie.

"Mastodon!" said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tigerzord!" said Sakura

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie.

The six rangers meet up in the city.

"We need Thunderzord Power, Now!" said Yellow Ranger.  
"Tigerzord, arise!" said White Ranger.

The five Thunderzords combine.

"Saba, Let's go Warrior-Mode!" said White Ranger.

"White Tigerzord, Warrior-Mode!" responded Saba.

"Thunder Saber!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Dragonzord, Tail Strike!" ordered Ivan.

The Dragonzord hit the Thunder Megazord at full force with it's tail.

"Fire missals at the Tigerzord!" ordered Ivan.

The Dragonzord lifts it's arms and missals load in the fingers and fire at the Tigerzord.

"That hit did a lot of damage," said White Ranger.

"Power is down 50%!" said Yellow Ranger.

"We lost all power in our weapons!" said Red Ranger.

"Let's try combining the Thunderzords with the Tigerzord!" suggested White Ranger.

"Worth a try!" said Yellow Ranger.

The Thunder Megazord separates back into the Thunderzords then the Lion, Unicorn, Griffon and Firebird combine with the Tigerzord to form the Mega Tigerzord.

"Firebird Blaze Attack!" said White Ranger

The Firebird Thunderzord strikes the Dragonzord.

"Thunder Staff!" said Red Ranger

The Red Dragon Thunderzord his Dragonzord in the back.

"Dragonzord, Fire Ooze Bomes." ordered Ivan.

Dragonzord's fingers loaded with Purple Balls and fires them at the Mega Tigerzord.

"We're going down," said White Ranger.

"We have to retreat," said Red Ranger.

"You go back to the warehouse," said Yellow Ranger, "We'll hold of the Dragonzord!"

"Good luck!" said Red Ranger.

Jason teleports back to the warehouse.

"I have an idea about finding the Power Coin," said Billy.

"What, Billy?" asked Jason.

"I have to go to Time Force!" said Billy.

Billy teleports to Time Force.

"Jen, I need to use a Time Shuttle to go back to the year 1996!" said Billy.

"What for?" asked Jen.

"I have to get the Green Power Coin that was lost around that Time," said Billy.

"Ok, but I can only do it this once," said Jen.

Billy gets inside of a Time Shuttle and is launched into the Time Portal to the year 1996. At the Youth Center when Billy arrives Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Jason were sitting at a table talking about a battle they had with King Mondo.

"Guys, I need to talk to you." said Billy

"I thought you were going to stay on Aquatar." said Tommy.

"Long story, but no time for it right now." said Billy.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kat.

"Tommy, do you still have the Green Ranger Power Coin?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, right here, why?" asked Tommy

"The future depends on it." said Billy

"What?" asked Jason

"I came back in time from the year 3007 to retrieve the Green Ranger Power Coin," said Billy, "The Rangers of that Time need it to stop Ivan Ooze from destroying Earth with the Dragonzord."

"We destroyed Ivan." said Adam

"Yeah with Ryan's Comet." said Rocky.

"Ivan got frozen to the comet, but when it crashed into the Moon." said Billy, "Ivan Ooze returned."

"Ryan's Comet Crashed into the Moon?" asked Tanya.

"Yes." said Billy.

"Let's check with Zordon and Alpha." said Tommy.

The seven of them found a hiding place then teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Welcome back, Billy!" said Zordon.

"Rangers, I was about to call you!" Alpha 5

"What for, Alpha?" asked Tommy.

"A ship came out of a wormhole and landed just outside of Angelgrove!" said Alpha 5.

"It's mine! I came from the future to retrieve the Green Power Coin!" said Billy.

"What for, Billy?" asked Zordon.

"Ivan Ooze has returned and discovered the Dragonzord, the Power Coin is our only hope," said Billy

"Tommy, do you still have the coin?" asked Zordon.

"Yeah Zordon!" said Tommy.

"After Ivan Ooze was beaten by Ryan's Comet," said Zordon, "Alpha and I planned for a possible return and stored many things away for future Rangers to use but we never planned for Dragonzord!"

"Here you go, Billy!" said Tommy, "Take care of it!"

"Thanks, guys!" said Billy.

Billy and the Zeo Rangers teleport to the Time Shuttle.

"Good bye," said Billy

"Bye, Billy!" said the Zeo Rangers.

The Time Shuttle takes off and travels back to the year 3007

"Thanks, Jen!" said Billy.

"Your welcome!" said Jen

Billy teleports back to the Command Center.

"Did you get it?" asked Jason

"Yeah, how are the others holding up?" asked Billy

"Not to well!" said Jason

"Take this and use it to stop the Dragonzord!" said Billy, handing over the power coin.

"Right! Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason.

Jason teleports to the top of a tall building.

"I'm back, guys!" said Red Ranger.

"Do it, Jason!" said Yellow Ranger.

"Dragonzord!" said Red Ranger.

The Golden Power Shield and the Dragon Dagger appear on Jason.

"Dragonzord, break free of Ivan's control!" order Red Ranger.

Jason plays the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord stops in it's tracks.

"Dragonzord, Finish of the Rangers!" ordered Ivan

"Dragonzord, Fire on Ivan!" ordered Red Ranger.

Jason plays the Dragon Dagger again and the Dragonzord fires missals at Ivan.

"You'll pay Rangers!" said Ivan.

Ivan vanishes as the missals hit.

"We now have the Dragonzord." said White Ranger.

"Yeah." said Yellow Ranger

"Dragonzord, return to the bay!" ordered Red Ranger.

Jason plays the Dragon Dagger once again and the Dragonzord returns to the bottom of Angelgrove Bay. Back at the Command Center.

"The Zords need repairs!" said Carrie.

"The Dragonzord is cool!" said Jason.

"You didn't have to fight it!" said Sakura.

Back on the Moon.

"I lost, again!" yelled Ivan.

"I'll do better next time, Master!" promised Ooze Giant.

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Rise of the Ectomorphicon Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Rise of the Ectomorphicon Titans

On the Moon.

"Master the second Ectomorphicon Titan is ready!" said a Tanga.

"Just in time, my power is fully returned! I can combine with my Ectomorphicon Titan, again!" said Ivan.

"We will start the transfer of Ooze!" said a Tanga.

Mealwhile, back on Earth the six teenage heros sit around a table at the Youth Center (Est. 1986)

"What do you call this?" asked Sakura

"Pizza, Breadsticks, and soda pop." said Ash

"Pizza is good!" said Sakura

"That's the Breadsticks." said Ash

"Down there people can work out and over there you can play video games." said Carrie

"Over in the corner they not Virtual Pods." said Sam

"What are Virtual Pods?" asked Sakura

"They are like a video game but you get to become the character." said Robin

"Sounds like fun!" said Sakura

"They are but the are a bit pricey!" said Jason

"Guys, look at the TV!" said Carrie

"I just got word that Time Force has just named their new Commander to replace Alex and it's Jen Scotts, the former Pink Time Force Ranger!" said a Reporter, "Alex goes on trial today for charges of treason, misuse of power, damage of Time Force property, an aiding a hastily alien. He is expedited to pled guilty to all charges."

"I'm to late!" said Jen

"We just heard," said Carrie

"I was hoping to tell you first," said Jen

"It's cool," said Ash

"I'm having the Time Shadow debugged and reprogrammed to combine with the Thunder Megazord and the Mega Tigerzord." said Jen

"Cool," said Sakura

"Congrats on becoming a Ranger, Sakura." said Jen

"Thanks!" said Sakura

"If you guys ever want to Join Time Force Ranks, let me know." offered Jen

"Time Force isn't for me, Sis." said Carrie

"Or me." said Ash

"I can't!" said Jason

"I hate the uniforms," said Sam

"My mom would get mad." said Robin

"I'm only 1/4th human!" said Sakura

"Just thought I'd make the offer." said Jen

Back at the Command Center.

"Ivan's Ectomorphicon Titans are powering up!" said Alpha 4

"The Zords still aren't ready for a battle," said Billy

"The energy tube is lighting up!" said Alpha 4

"Earth alignment 40-26-174! Interdimensional Energy found!" said the Computer, "Energy is found to be, Zordon of Eltar! Downloading Interdimensional Energy!"

"It can't be," said Billy

"Should I contact the Rangers?" asked Alpha 4

"Not just yet," said Billy

Meanwhile on the Moon.

"No, this can't be I sence Zordon of Eltar! Zordon can't return now," said Ivan, "Not as I'm about to wipe out the Power Rangers!"

In the Command Center.

"Alpha, adjust the Morphin Grid to 30.12.17," said Billy

"Right, Billy!" said Alpha 4

A familiar face appairs in the Energy Tube.

"Alpha, Billy, It's so good to see you, again!" said Zordon

"Welcome back, Zordon," said Billy

"Just in time, Ivan Ooze is about to attack!" said Alpha 4

"Billy, contact the Rangers!" ordered Zordon

"Right Zordon," said Billy

Back at the Youth Center the communicators beep.

"What is it, Billy?" asked Billy

"We need you back at the Command Center!" said Billy

"We're on our way," said Carrie

They find a spot to hide and teleport to the Command Center.

"Welcome Rangers!" said Zordon

"Who's the talking head?" asked Ash

"Guys, this is Zordon," said Billy

"You mean Zordon is just a floating head?" asked Carrie

"I sence that only six of them have Power Coins!" said Zordon, "Who is the woman without one?"

"I'm Jen, Commander of Time Force and Carrie's sister," said Jen

"Alright then!" said Zordon

"The zords are to damaged to fight except for the Dragonzord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord," said Billy

"Looks like it's all mine then," said Jason

The alarms start ringing.

"Ivan Ooze has merged with one of his Ectomorphicon Titans and is attacking the city!" said Zordon

"I'll hold him off," said Jason

"And we'll get the other Zords working," said Billy

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

Jason teleports to the city.

"I need Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunderzord power now!" said the Red Ranger

The mighty Red Dragon Thunderzord appairs in the sky. Jason jumps into the cockpit.

"Warrior-Mode!" said the Red Ranger

The Red Dragon Thunderzord transforms into Warrior-Mode.

"Only one Ranger?" asked Ivan

"Thunder Staff!" said the Red Ranger

Ivan grabs a metal pole and rips it from the ground. The two start to fight, Jason gets in a blow to Ivan's headthen Ivan grabs the Thunderzord with one hand and then shoves the metal pole into the Zord and shots energy through the pole to the zords power supply over loading it.

"Dragonzord!" said the Red Ranger

The Golden Power Shild and Dragon Dagger appair on Jason.

"Dragonzord, Rise and do battle!" called out the Red Ranger

Jason plays the familiar tune on the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord from the Bay. Dragonzord enters the city firing missals at Ivan Ooze.

"You think the Dragonzord can save you?" asked Ivan

The Time Shadow flys over the battle area and changes into battle mode.

"I'm here to help!" said Jen, "Shadow Swords!"

The Shadowzord strikes Ivan many time. Then the Tigerzord in battle mode attacks Ivan with it's sword.

"Grandpa got my zord online!" said the White Ranger

Ivan attacks the Tigerzord but is blocked by the Shadowzord.

"Dragonzord, Tail Drill!" said the Red Ranger

Jason plays the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord attacks Ivan with it's tail. Jen uses the Shadow Sabers to attack, as Sakura launches a fireball out of the Tiger's mouth on the chest of the Tigerzord.

"I'll return!" said Ivan

Ivan vanishes.

"We did it!" said the White Ranger

"We beat Ivan!" said the Red Ranger

"He'll be back, they always come back!" said Jen

"We'll be ready!" said the White Ranger

"Let's get back to the Command Center!" said Jen

They teleport back to the Command Center.

"I just got done with the other zords," said Billy, "I'll start on the Red Dragon in the morning!"

"I'll give you a hand," said Jason

"Rangers, you've beat Ivan Ooze in the first of many long battles to come, go and enjoy the rest of the day." said Zordon

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Oozed Eagle, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

The Oozed Eagle, Part 1

"I'm the best!" said Ash

"Just because you beat me in Street Killer Virtual 5 doesn't make you the best," said Jason

"I'm the 3 time World Champion of Street Killer Virtual, you beat me then you would be the best," said Emma

"I can't believe it, your Emma Hillard," said Ash

"That's right!" said Emma

"Your on!" said Ash

"Ash, becareful," said Jason

"Go, Ash!" said Sakura

"I see you got fans!" said Emma

"Let's start!" said Ash

"Game, On!" said Ash and Emma.

The virtual Game starts up. Ash and Emma are jumping all over the place beating the enemy robots. The game timer hits zero. Emma wins by five points!

"Your the best challenge I've had all year, Ash!" said Emma

"I can't believe I lost by five points!" said Ash

"That was exciting to watch!" said Sakura

"We'll have to do that again sometime," said Emma

"Defiantly," said Ash

"Want to join us for lunch?" asked Jason

"Sure!" said Emma

They meet up if the others.

"Hey guys, this is Emma Hillard," said Ash, "The 3 time World Champion of Street Killer Virtual."

"Hi!" said Emma

"Nice to meet you, I'm Billy," said Billy

"I'm Jen," said Jen

"Carrie," said Carrie

"Sam," said Sam

"Robin," said Robin

"She beat Ash by five points!" said Sakura

"Really?" asked Robin

"It is good," said Jason

On the Moon, Ivan looks down on the Earth.

"What do you got for me?" asked Ivan

"I finished translating the data from the Dragonzord and found something interesting!" said a Tanga

"Well, what is it?" demanded Ivan

"Plans for an Eaglezord and a Purple Ranger!" said the Tanga

"Do it!" demanded Ivan

"We have the Power Coin finished, Master!" said the Tanga

"Good, I've found the perfect human for the Power!" said Ivan

Back at the Youth Center

"Thanks for lunch," said Emma, "We'll have to hang some time!"

"Call me sometime!" said Ash

"Count on it," said Emma

Emma leaves the Youth Center and walks down the street. She hears a woman screaming for help in the ally and goes to check it out. She is attacked by Tangas, the Woman changes into Ivan Ooze.

"Your the freak that the Power Rangers are fighting!" said Emma

"I'm Ivan Ooze, and I've got a challenge for you." said Ivan, "I want you to fight the Rangers as my Purple Ranger!"

"I'll never fight the Power Rangers!" said Emma

"I never said you even had a choice!" said Ivan

Ivan covers Emma with Ooze.

"As you wish, Master!" said Emma

"Your first mission is to get the Dragon Dagger!" said Ivan

"I won't fail you, Master!" said Emma

"Good, now you must know that the Rangers are Sakura the White, Sam the Black, Robin the Pink, Ash the Blue, Jason the Red, and Carrie the Yellow!" said Ivan

"Eaglezord!" said Emma

Emma morphs into a Purple form of the Red Rangers suit when with the Green Ranger Power minus the Dragon Dagger holder. Back at the Command Center the alarms start to ring.

"Alpha, contact the Rangers!" said Zordon

"Rangers, Zordon needs you to come to the Command Center!" said Alpha 4

"We're on our way," said Billy

They teleport to the Command Center.

"We are picking up a massive surge of energy near downtown!" said Zordon, "It's Ivan's handy work!"

"We'll clean it up!" said Carrie, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Tigerzord!" said Sakura

"Mastodon!" said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie

The six Rangers teleport to Downtown to only discover the Purple Ranger.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd show!" said the Purple Ranger

"Who are you?" asked the Yellow Ranger

"I'm the Purple Ranger and by order of my Master, I'll destroy you!" said the Purple Ranger, "Eagle Staff!"

The Purple Ranger attacks Jason.

"Come on, Power Up, I want to take you at your best!" said the Purple Ranger, "Tangas, hold off the other losers!"

"Power Sword!" said the Red Ranger

Tangas appair all over the place, Jason matches the Purple Ranger move for move till she snaps her staff in half and starts beating Jason to the ground.

"She's good, time to take it to the nexted level!" said the Red Ranger, "Dragonzord!

The Green Ranger's shild and Dragon Dagger appair on Jason.

"Finally, now no more holding back!" said the Purple Ranger

The Purple Ranger attacks again and nocks the Dragon Dagger to the ground.

"This defiantly beats Video Games!" said the Purple Ranger

"No way!" said the Blue Ranger

"Want a piece of the Champ?" asked the Purple Ranger

"How could you?" asked the Blue Ranger

"Like this, Ash!" said the Purple Ranger

The Purple Ranger attacks Ash.

"Power Lance!" said the Blue Ranger

Ash hits the Purple Ranger to the ground next to the Dragon Dagger. She picks it up.

"I got what I came for!" said the Purple Ranger

The Purple Ranger vanishs.

"How could she do this?" asked the Blue Ranger

"She's working for Ivan Ooze!" said the Yellow Ranger

The Rangers teleport back to the Command Center.

"Who was she?" asked Jason

"Where did she learn to fight?" asked Sam

"Alpha, run a data scan on the Purple Ranger!" ordered Zordon

"I know who she is!" said Ash, "I know all of her moves!"

"What?" asked Carrie

"Who?" asked Sakura

"Emma Hillard!" said Ash

"What now?" asked Jen

"We try to save her," said Billy

"Now that Ivan Ooze has made the Purple Ranger and stolen the Dragon Dagger," said Zordon, "I fear that he must plan to build the Eaglezord and combine it with the Dragonzord to form the Eagle Dragon Megazord!"

"Ai Ai Ai, even the Thunderzord might not be strong enough!" said Alpha 4

"Time Force will use everything they got to back you!" said Jen

"Thank you for your help, Jen!" said Zordon

Back on the Moon.

"Here is the Dragon Dagger as you requested, Master!" said the Purple Ranger

"And the Rangers?" asked Ivan

"The Blue Ranger figured out who I was but I still trashed them!" said the Purple Ranger

"Very well!" said Ivan

"Master, the Eaglezord in finished!" said a Tanga

"Purple Ranger, take the Eaglezord and the Dragon Dagger with you and destroy the Time Force Building," ordered Ivan, "They keep interfering with my plans!"

"Yes, Master!" said the Purple Ranger

A/N: To be continued! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Oozed Eagle, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

The Oozed Eagle, Part 2

"Ivan is using his Ooze to keep her under his control!" said Alpha 4

"If we keep her away from Ivan long enough she should be able to break free." said Billy

The alarms start ringing.

"Ranger, Ivan has sent Purple Ranger with the Eaglezord to attack Time Force." said Zordon

"Alright Ranger." said Carrie, "Back to action!"

The Rangers teleport to Time Force.

"Thunder Megazord!" said the Yellow Ranger

"Tigerzord!" said the White Ranger, "Warrior-Mode!"

The Rangers jump into their zords.

"Thunder Saber!" said the Yellow Ranger

"Tigerzord Saber!," said the White Ranger

"Eaglezord," said the Purple Ranger, "Wing Blast!"

"We need Jen." said the Red Ranger

Just then the Shadowzord landed.

"Let's combine the Zords." said Jen

"Right." said the Yellow Ranger

The Shadowzord and the Thunder Megazord combine to from the Thunder Shadow Megazord.

"Try this!" said the Purple Ranger, "Dragonzord rise!"

The Purple Ranger plays the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord.

"Dragonzord," said the Purple Ranger, "Fire missals!"

The Purple Ranger plays the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord fires it's missals.

"Thunder Shadow Swords!" said the Yellow Ranger

The swords slice through the missals.

"Fireball!" said the White Ranger

The Tigerzord launches a fireball from the Tigers mouth at the Dragonzord.

"Let's see how you like it when I combine my two Zords to form the Eagle Dragon Megazord!" said the Purple Ranger

The Eaglezord opens to form arms, legs and wings while the Dragonzord forms the head and body.

"Emma, please stop!" said the Blue Ranger

"And miss out on beating you again!" said the Purple Ranger

"I thought we were friends!" said the Blue Ranger

"I don't need friends," said the Purple Ranger, "Dragon Staff!"

The Thunder Megazord was hit bad.

"Fireball!" said the White Ranger

A fireball shot out of the Tiger's mouth.

"I have an idea, but i need you guys to get in close to her zord." said said the Blue Ranger

"We can't." said the Yellow Ranger

"I think I know a way to do it," said Jen, "Sakura use your Fireball attack and don't let up."

"Right." said the White Ranger, "Fireball assault!"

As the Tigerzord fires its Fireballs at the Eagle Dragon Megazord the Thunder Shadow Megazord moves in from behind and grabs the Eagle Dragon Megazord. Ash jumps into the Eagle Dragon Megazord to try to reach Emma.

"You can stop this Emma," said the Blue Ranger, "You don't have to use your power for evil."

"Evil is so much more fun." said the Purple Ranger

"Power Down." said the Blue Ranger

Ash de-morphs.

"Emma, please stop this fight." said Ash

"Ash, I, I..." said the Purple Ranger, shaking her head.

Emma breaks free of Ivan's control.

"Power Down." said the Purple Ranger

The purple Ranger de-morphs and hugs Ash.

"Emma is free." said Ash

Back on the moon.

"No, it can't be," said Ivan, "Ooze Giant get down there and destroy them all!"

"Yes, Master." said Ooze Giant

Ooze Giant appairs in the city.

"We got trouble." said Emma

"Ready?" asked Ash

"Always." said Emma

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Eaglezord!" said Emma

Ash jumps back to the Thunder Shadow Megazord and together they destroy Ooze Giant. They all teleport to the Command Center.

"Emma Hillard, I am Zordon, and if you choose to stay a Power Ranger you must follow Three Rules," said Zordon, "Only use your powers to protect, Do not make a fight worse unless forced to by Ivan Ooze, amd Never revile your identity to anyone, no one may know you are a Power Ranger."

"Fair enough," said Emma, "I'm in."

"I'll start repairing the Zords." said Billy

"I'll help with that since it is my fault." said Emma

"Go and hang out with the others, I got the Zords." said Billy

"You sure?" asked Emma

"We'll keep her busy, Grandpa." said Sakura

"Grandpa?" asked Emma

"Yeah, he was also the first Blue Ranger." said Sakura

"He'd have to be over 1000 years old." said Emma

"That's right," said Billy

They grab the hoverboards and fly into the city.

"Where to?" asked Sakura

"The Youth Center," said Robin, "I'm hungry."

"Same here." said Jason

"You two are always hungry." said Sam

"Youth Center it is." said Carrie

"Race you." said Ash

"Your on!" said Emma

Ash and Emma race around the city and meet back up if the others at the Youth Center.

"I wish I could make up for the evil I've done." said Emma

"You will." said Ash

"By using your powers for good you'll always over come the evil." said Carrie

"Tommy Oliver would never of been the Greatest Ranger of all time if it hadn't been for Rita giving him his power of the Green Ranger." said Jason

"You see Tommy started off as a evil Ranger, too." said Robin

"I did some research on Tommy Oliver and found out that he did go missing during the construction of SPD and no one has ever seen him since." said Sam

Back on the Moon.

"I must destroy the Power Rangers and rule the Earth!" said Ivan

"Master, the repairs to the Ectomorphicon Titans is finished." said a Tanga

"Good!" said Ivan

Meanwhile, back at the Command Center.

"Ivan is getting stronger." said Zordon

"You think the Rangers are ready?" asked Jen

"They show progress but Ivan won't rest." said Billy

"Ai Ai Ai, what do we do?" asked Alpha 4

"The Orange Box I brought with me." said Billy

"Is it the Phoenix?" asked Zordon

"Yes. I was going to give it to Sakura but when the Rangers needed her she became the White Ranger, so I found someone else to use the power." said Billy

"Who?" asked Jen

"You'll find out soon!" said Billy

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Rise of the Phoenix Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Rise of the Phoenix Ranger

"Who do you think should use the Phoenix Power?" asked Zordon

"For now I'm not saying." said Billy

"What about the Rangers?" asked Jen

"We aren't going to tell them yet." said Billy

"Why not, Billy?" said Alpha 4

"I remember when my team and I found out about the White Ranger being made." said Billy, "We woundered for hours who it would be."

"It was Tommy," said Zordon, "And he was already a Ranger but this new Ranger wouldn't have that.

"We didn't know that when I went through the doorway of light and discovered what you and Alpha 5 were doing." said Billy

Around the conner lessening in on them is Sakura.

"A new Ranger. Isn't seven enough?" said Sakura, "I should tell the others."

Sakura teleported to the Youth Center.

"Let's head to the park." said Emma

"Sounds like fun." said Ash

"I'm game." said Carrie

"We need to talk!" said Sakura

"What's up, Sakura?" asked Carrie

"My Grandpa is talking about making a new Ranger." said Sakura

"We can always use the help." said Ash

"Sam, Jason, Robin, over here!" said Emma

"What's up?" asked Jason

"I was about to score." said Sam

"Sakura heard Billy talking about making a new Ranger." said Ash

On the Moon.

"I need powerful monsters!" said Ivan

Ivan picks up the Pink Chrono Morpher and he changes his shape to look like Jen.

"Time for Time Force!" said Ivan

Ivan morphs into the Pink Time Ranger.

"I think I'll set free some of the Mutants that Time Force is holding!' said Ivan

Ivan teleports the the holding room at Time Force Head Quarters.

"Freeze!" said the Guards

"Chrono Sabers!' said Ivan, "Time Strike!"

The Guards are knock out and fall to the ground. At the Command Center the alarms start ringing.

"Alpha, contact the Rangers." said Zordon

"Rangers report to the Command Center!" said Alpha 4

The Rangers teleport to the Command Center.

"What's going on, Zordon?" asked Carrie

"The Pink Time Force Ranger broke into Time Force!" said Zordon

"But I'm here and the Chrono Morpher works off of DNA so no one should of been able to use it," said Jen

"Ivan Ooze is a shape shifter!" said Zordon

"So he didn't use the morpher." said Jen

"He did use the morpher," said Alpha 4, "I'm picking up it's power readings!"

"How can that be?" asked Sam

"I'm not sure, Rangers!" said Zordon

"It's Morphin Time!" said Carrie

"Eaglezord!" said Emma

"Tigerzord!" said Sakura

"Mastodon!" said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie

The Rangers teleport to Time Focre.

"Stop right there, Ivan!" said the Purple Ranger

"We're not letting you leave with the Mutants!" said the Blue Ranger

"Like you Rangers can stop me!" said Ivan

"We have you surrounded!" said the Yellow Ranger

"Surrender, Ivan!" demanded the White Ranger

"I don't think so, Rangers!" said Ivan

"Eagle Staff!" said said the Purple Ranger

"Saba!" said the White Ranger

"Power Axe!" said the Black Ranger

"Power Bow!" said the Pink Ranger

"Power Lance!" said the Blue Ranger

"Power Sword!" said the Red Ranger

"Power Daggers!" said Yellow Ranger

The Rangers charge at Ivan.

"Time Strike!" said Ivan

Ivan blast the Rangers down with a powerful hit. The Rangers struggle to get to their feet. Back at the Command Center.

"It's time." said Billy

"Who did you choose?" asked Jen

"You, Jen. Here you go." said Billy

"Right." said Jen

"May the Power protect you!" said Zordon

"Phoenixzord!" said Jen

Jen morphs into the Orange Ranger, the suit was a regular Mighty Morphin suit in Orange color and the White Ranger's power shild plus wings on the back. Jen teleported to Time Force.

"I'm taking you down, Ivan!" said the Orange Ranger

"A new Ranger!" said Ivan

"Phoenix Blaster!" said the Orange Ranger

Jen hits Ivan hard.

"You little pest!" said Ivan

"Is that the New Ranger?" asked the Black Ranger

"I think so." said the White Ranger

"Who is she?" asked the Yellow Ranger

"Bow and Daggers, Now!" demanded the Orange Ranger

Jen combines the Power Bow and Power Daggers to the Phoenix Blaster.

"Time Strike!" said Ivan

Jen jumps above the blast and fires the Blaster, blowing Ivan through a stack of boxes into the wall, he de-morphs into his look alike form of Jen.

"You'll pay!" said Ivan

"So that is how you used the Chrono Morpher!" said the Orange Ranger

"It's over Ivan!" said the Yellow Ranger

"Not by a long shot!" said Ivan

Ivan vanished.

"Who are you?" asked the Black Ranger

"I'll tell you back at the Command Center." said the Orange Ranger

They teleport to the Command Center. The Orange Ranger stays morphed.

"Where's Jen?" said Carrie

"I'm right here, Sis." said the Orange Ranger

Jen removes her helmet.

"We are still working on the Zord." said Billy

"I still have the Time Shadow." said Jen

On the Moon.

"With eight Rangers out there, I need more powerful monster, and I think I know who can help, King Zarkon on Planet Doom!" said Ivan

A/N: Next Time, Ivan Ooze teams up with King Zarkon, the Rangers head to Planet Arus and Team up with the Voltron Force! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The Voltron Force, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

The Voltron Force, Part 1

On Planet Doom.

"Father, a Purple Monster slipped passed our guards!" said Lotor

"Only one Monster every existed that could do that and he was destroyed over 1000 years ago by a team of young teenagers calling themselfs the Power Ranger." said Zarkon

A Guard walks into the Royal Camber and changes into Ivan Ooze.

"My demise was greatly exasperated, King Zarkon!" said Ivan

"Ah, Ivan Ooze, to what do I owe this honor?" asked Zarkon

"Earth is protected by the Power Rangers and I've come to make a deal." said Ivan

"What kind of deal?" asked Zarkon

"You help destroy the Power Rangers and I'll help you Destroy the Voltron Force." said Ivan

"Alright, Ivan." said Zarkon

"Father?" asked Lotor

"Haggar, prepare a robeast!" ordered Zarkon

"At once, Mighty Zarkon!" said Haggar

Back on Earth, in the command Center.

"Zordon, Ivan has lefted our Galaxy." said Billy

"Can you track him down, Billy?" asked Zordon

"I'm trying." said Billy

"Alpha, contact the Rangers!" ordered Zordon

"Right, Zordon!" said Alpha 4

Alpha 4 contacts the Rangers and they teleport to the Command Center.

"What's going on?" asked Carrie

"Ivan's lefted our galaxy." said Billy

"So, he gave up?" asked Sam

"We won?" asked Ash

"Ivan wouldn't give up that easily!" said Zordon

"I found him." said Billy

"Where, Billy?" asked Jen

"On the Planet Doom." said Billy, "Records of the Galaxy Alliance state that it's the home of the evil King Zarkon and his son, Prince Lotor."

"Didn't the Galaxy Alliance send a team of Space Explores to that area to find some robot?" asked Jen

"Yeah, I think it was on the Planet Arus." said Jason

"Voltron?" asked Robin

"Yes, Voltron!" said Zordon

"We are getting an incoming message from the Galaxy Alliance!" said Alpha 4

"Power Rangers, Planet Arus needs your help, King Zarkon and Ivan Ooze have joined forces!" said the Commander of the Galaxy Alliance

"We're on our way!" said Carrie

"Rangers, you'll be outside of our contect range!" said Zordon

"We shouldn't leave Earth unprotected." said Ash

"Jen and I will stay." said Emma

"I'll stay," said Jen, "Emma, they need you."

"I'm stay, too!" said Sakura

"It's Morphin Time!" said Carrie

"Eaglezord!" said Emma

"Mastodon!" said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason, "Dragonzord!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie

"We're ready." said the Purple Ranger

"Go to the top of the Plato and call for your Zords!" said Billy

The six Rangers teleported to the top of the Plato.

"We need Thunderzord power, now!" said the Yellow Ranger

"Eaglezord!" said the Purple Ranger

"Dragonzord, arise!" said the Red Ranger

Jason plays the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord. The Thunderzords combine into the Thunder Megazord while the Eaglezord combines with the Dragonzord to form the Eagle Dragon Megazord.

"Emma use the Eagle Dragon Megazord to fly the Thunder Megazord to outer space," said Billy, "After that the Thunder Megazord should be able to take over."

"Right!" said the Purple Ranger

On the Planet Arus, at the Castle of Lions.

"We have an urgent message from the Galaxy Alliance." said Coran

"What is it, Coran?" asked Keith

"I'll play it for you." said Coran

"King Zarkon has teamed up with a creator named Ivan Ooze so we have sent help, they are known as the Power Ranger," said the Commander of the Galaxy Alliance

"We will make room for them here." said Allura

"We can handle anything Zarkon sends at us!" said Hunk

"Help would be nice." said Pidge

"Right!" said Lance

"They are already on their way there!" said the Commander of the Galaxy Alliance

On Planet Doom.

"The Rangers are almost to Planet Arus!" said Ivan

"Haggar, is the Ro-beast ready?" asked Zarkon

"Yes, King Zarkon!" said Haggar

"I want to see it!" said Ivan

Haggar, King Zarkon and Ivan head to see the Ro-beast.

"It just needs one thing!"said Ivan

Ivan grabs the back of the Ro-beast's neck and fills the Ro-beast with Ooze.

"It's perfectly evil!" said Haggar

"Send it to battle the Power Rangers before they reach Arus!" said Zarkon

Haggar launches the Ro-beast in a Space Coffin to meet the Rangers in outer space.

"What is that thing?" asked the Yellow Ranger

"Looks like a coffin." said the Purple Ranger

"It's openning up." said the Blue Ranger

"It's a monster!" said the Pink Ranger

The Ro-beast attacks the Megazords.

"Thunder Saber!" said the Yellow Ranger

The Ro-beast breaks the Sword.

"We need help." said the Black Ranger

"I'm sending a distress call to Planet Arus." said the Red Ranger

Back on Planet Arus at the Castle of Lions.

"We have revised a distress call from the Power Rangers." said Coran, "They have been attacked by one of Zarkon's Ro-beasts."

"We have to help them!" said Allura

"Let's get to the Lions!" said Keith

The control panel rises up to reviling the five opennings that lead to the transporters that lead to the five Lions of Voltron.

"Let's form Voltron!" said Keith

The Blue and Yellow Lions formed the legs, The Red and Green Lions formed the arms and the Black lion formed the head and body.

"Let's go, Voltron Force!" said the Voltron Force

The Voltron Force meet up with the Rangers in space.

"Form Blazing Sword!" said Keith

Voltron strikes the Ro-beast.

"Dragon Staff!" said the Purple Ranger

The Eagle Dragon Megazord strikes the Ro-beast, and destroys it. On the Planet Doom.

"The Voltron Force destroyed the Ro-beast!" said Zarkon

"Zarkon, we should attack Earth now that the Rangers are on Arus!" said Ivan

"We will attack both Planets so the Rangers will be to busy to come to Earth's aid!" said Zarkon

"I'll head back to prepare the attack." said Ivan

"My son will go with you Ivan!" said Zarkon

"As you wish, Father!" said Lotor

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. The Voltron Force, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Volteon Force, Part 2

On Planet Arus....

"Welcome to Planet Arus, Power Rangers." said Allura, "I'm Princess Alura, this is Keith, Hunk, Piege, Lance, and Coran."

"Thanks, Princess Alura. I'm Carrie, Leader of the Power Rangers, this is Sam, Robin, Emma, Ash, and Jason." said Carrie

"Voltron is cool." said Ash

"Your Megazords are, too!" said Pidge

"Zarkon and Ivan are most likely planning thier nexted attack." said Coran

"This Zarkon, how powerful is he?" asked Robin

"He's destroyed many planets and almostdestroyed Voltran many times." said Keith, "What about Ivan Ooze?"

"Last time that he was beat, the Rangers of the past had to use Ryan's Comet, and even that didn't destroy him." said Sam

"Wow!" said Hunk

"He turned me evil, and forced me to fight the other rangers." said Emma

"He can change his shape, into anyone he wants." said Ash

"He even changed into a ranger before." said Jason

"A Shape Shifter." said Lance

"What's our nexted move?" said Carrie

"We wait to see what Zarkon does and we help people rebuild." said Allura

"Can I help too?" said Emma

"Sure, we can go into the town down the east side of the hill." said Pidge

"We'll be back later." said Emma

Piege and Emma head into the town

"We have an incoming message from the Galaxy Alliance." said Coran

"What is it, Commander?" asked Keith

"Ivan Ooze and Lotor have returned to Earth's Moon and we've got the word from Earth's milatory that got footage of Lotor's ships gathering around Earth." said the Commander of the Galaxy Alliance

"Commander, contect Zordon," said Carrie

"Ok." said the Commander of the Galaxy Alliance

"We have lost communation." said Coran

Back on Earth.

"Rangers, Ivan has returned!", said the Commander of the Galaxy Alliance, "He brought part of Zarkon's Army with him."

"Thanks, Commander." said Jen

"Jen, I got the Phoenixzord ready." said Billy, "Also, it can combine with the Tigerzord to from the Flaming Megazord."

"Alsome!" said Sakura

"Let's try it out." said Jen, "It's Morthin Time!"

"Tigerzord!" said Sakura

"Phoenixzord!" said Jen

Jen and Sakura teleport to the top of the platue near the Command Center.

"Tigerzord, Rise!" said Sakura

"Phoenixzord, Let's Fly!" said Jen

The Tigerzord runs to the Platue and transforms to Warrior-Mode. The Phoenixzord flyies out of the Mountain top with a trail of fire from it's tail and wings.

"Billy and Alpha out did themselfs." said the Orange Ranger

Sakura and Jen jump into their zords.

"Let's bring them together." said the White Ranger

"Flaming Megazord, transform!" said the Orange Ranger

The Phoenixzord seperates into three pieces, two legs and shoulder and flaming wings, then they combine with the Tigerzord to form the Flaming Megazord.

On the Moon.

"It's time to Attack Earth!" said Ivan

"I agree!" said Lotor

On Planet Arus.

"Zarkon's ships are coming!" said Coran

"Emma, Piege, Zarkon's attacking!" said Carrie

"We're on our way." said Emma

Emma and Piege run back to the Castle.

"Let's get to work." said Emma

"Right." said Keith

The main Computer consale rises up reviling the five opennings. The Voltron Force jumps in.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Carrie

"Eaglezord!" said Emma

"Mastodon!" said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie

"Let's get to the Zords!" said the Yellow Ranger

The Rangers run out of the Castle and jump inside of their Megazords.

"Let's Bring them together!" said Keith

"Let's go Voltron Force!" said the Voltron Force

The Five Lions combine to form Voltron.

"There they are." said the Yellow Ranger

Zarkon's ships open fire on them.

"Form Blazing Sword!" said Keith

"Thunder Saber!" said the Yellow Ranger

"Dragon Staff!" said the Purple Ranger

They destroy the ships as Zarkon sends a Robeast.

"It's a Robeast!" said Allura

The Robeast starts firing Cannon Balls from it's arms.

"Watch out!" said the Yellow Ranger

"That thing is ugly." said the Purple Ranger

"They always are." said Keith

"Incoming!" said the Red Ranger

A cannon ball strikes the Thunder Megazord.

"That hit did a lot of Damage." said the Blue Ranger

"Dragon Staff!" said the Purple Ranger

"Blazing Sword!" said Keith

The Robeast dogges the attacks and lands infront of the Thunder Megazord then strikes it with many Cannon Balls.

"The Megazord isn't going to maake it." said the Pink Ranger

"We have to stop this thing." said the Black Ranger

"Jason, active the Self-Destrouct." said the Yellow Ranger

"What?" asked the Red Ranger

"Robin's right, we've taken to much damage, at least we can take out the Robeast." said the Yellow Ranger

"I agree." said the Blue Ranger

"Alright!" said the Red Ranger

Jason hits the Slef-destrouct button. The Thunder Megazord holds on to the Robeast as it countinues to Fire Cannon Balls at it. The Rangers jump out as the Thunder Megazord explodes, destroying the Robeast. Back on Earth, Jen and Sakura destroy Zarkon's Ships.

"The Ships are gone." said the Oranger Ranger

"Let's get back to the Command Center." said the White Ranger

On the Moon.

"This was a waste of time!" said Lotor

"Get out of my Castle!" ordered Ivan

Lotor takes his leave back to Planet Doom. Meanwhile on Planet Arus.

"Arus is safe for now," said Carrie, "But we have to get back to Earth."

"Sorry about your Megazord." said Allura, "I wish we could go to Earth and help you, but Voltron is needed here."

"We understand." said Carrie

The Rangers get in the Eagle Dragon Megazord and Fly back to Earth.

"Zordon, we lost the Thunder Megazord." said Carrie

"Ai, Ai, Ai!" said Alpha 4

"Zordon, are the Shogunzords still in Stone Cannon?" asked Billy

"I do detect their power." said Zordon

"I think it's time to bring them back." said Billy

A/N: Only three more to go, so Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. The End is Here, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

The End is Here, Part 1

"The Shogunzords?" asked Sakura

"They were the last zords the Rangers used before going Zeo." said Billy

"So, if we lose them, it's over." said Carrie

"We would still have the Eagle Dragon Megazord and the Flaming Megazord." said Billy

"We'll need them." said Ash

"Billy, you'll need to build a power key to reactive the Shogunzords." said Zordon

On the Moon.

"At Last with Zarkon's help the Rangers lost their Thunder Megazord." said Ivan, "Now is the time to attack, but first I'm going need someone from the past."

Ivan goes to Time Force.

"It's Ivan Ooze!" yelled a Guard

"Should we fight or run?" asked another Guard

"I say ran." said a third Guard

"Same here." said the frist Guard

The Three guards Guarding the Time Portal run off. Ivan Actives the Time Portal and Streaches his arms threw the portal. At the Command Center.

"Rangers, Ivan Ooze is at Time Force, he is using the Time Portal." said Zordon

"We're on it." said Carrie, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Tigerzord!" said Sakura

"Phoenixzord!" said Jen

"Eaglezord!" said Emma

"Mastodon!" said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie

The Rangers teleported to Time Force.

"You're to late Rangers, I've reached my target, so now it's time for you to meet your greatest foe," said Ivan, "The Green Ranger!"

Ivan pulls Tommy through the Portal.

"Rangers, be ready!" said the Yellow Ranger

"Where am I?" asked Tommy, as he got to his feet

"Green Ranger, I brought you here to destroy the Power Rangers!" said Ivan

"Ivan Ooze!" said Tommy

"Now morph and take down the Rangers." ordered Ivan

"Never!" said Tommy

"Obay!" yelled Ivan

"It's Morphin Time!" said Tommy, "Zeo Ranger 5 - Red!"

"Zeo Sword!" said the Red Zeo Ranger

Tommy attacks Ivan.

"How did this fail?" asked Ivan

"You can't have two of the same Ranger powers in the same time piread." said the Orange Ranger

"Power Sword!" said the Red Ranger

"This can't be!" yelled Ivan, "Tangas!"

Ivan Summons Tangas.

"Man, I hated these birds." said the Red Zeo Ranger

"You too?" said the Yellow Ranger

"Power Axe!" said the Black Ranger

"Power Bow!" said the Pink Ranger

"Power Lance!" said the Blue Ranger

"Power Daggers!" said the Yellow Ranger

"Dragonzord!" said the Red Ranger

The Power Shild and Dragon Dagger appair on Jason.

"So be it!" said Ivan

Ivan blasts Ooze through out the Time Portal and makes it explode. Ivan and the Tangas vanish.

"So, you're the Rangers, Billy talked about when he came to retrieve the Green Power Coin." said the Red Zeo Ranger

"We should get to the Command Center!" said the Red Ranger

The Nine Rangers teleport to the Command Center.

"Billy, Ivan brought Tommy here and destroyed the Time Portal." said Carrie

"That's not good." said Billy

"I have to get back, Hayley, Eric, and Wes are helping Doggie Crouger and I build Space Patrol Delta to train People to become Ranger so Earth is never unproected." said Tommy

"Wes did say something about that." said Jen

"We have to return Tommy to his time before the timeline changes." said Zordon

"Zordon, I thought that Andros destroyed you years ago." said Tommy

"After Billy came back in time, I made plans for my return, if I ever was destroyed." said Zordon

"Ai, Ai, Ai!" said Alpha 4

On the Moon.

"I must destroy the Rangers, now." said Ivan

"Master, we found Five Zords in a Stone Cannon." said a Tanga

"I must get them before the Rangers do." said Ivan

"Yes, master!" said Tanga

The Tangas go to Stone Cannon. At the Command Center.

"Ivan has sent the Tangas to Stone Cannon!" said Alpha

"The Shagonzords!" said Billy

"Ivan must be after them." said Zordon

"It's Morphin Time!" said Carrie

"Zeo Ranger 5 - Red!" said Tommy

"Tigerzord!" said Sakura

"Phoenixzord!" said Jen

"Eaglezord!" said Emma

"Mastodon!" said Sam

"Pterodactyl!" said Robin

"Triceratops!" said Ash

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Carrie

The Rangers teleport to Stone Cannon.

"Protect the Zords!" ordered the Yellow Ranger

Ivan appairs.

"These zords are now mine." said Ivan

"I don't think so! Zeo Sword!" said the Red Zeo Ranger

Tommy attacks Ivan as the Tangas attack of other Rangers. The Tangas over welem the Rangers.

"Take them away!" said Ivan

"Let them go!" ordered the Red Zeo Ranger

The Tangas vanish with the eight Rangers

"I beat the Rangers and gained these zords." said Ivan

Ivan and the Shogunzords vanish. Tommy teleports back to the Command Center.

"Zordon, Ivan got the Rangers and the Shogunzords." said Tommy

"Billy, is the power key finished?" asked Zordon

"Yes, but Ivan has the Shogunzords." said Billy

"Alpha, teleport Tommy and Billy to the Artic hanger." said Zordon

"Right away, Zordon!" said Alpha 4

Alpha teleported Billy and Tommy to the Artic Hanger.

"The Zeo Zords." said Billy

"The Battlezord." said Tommy

"The Power Key could control the Zeo Megazord." said Billy

"I could try to control the Battlezord again." said Tommy

"Remember, it works on your brain waves." said Billy

"Right." said Tommy

"I'll modify the power key to control the Zeo Zords." said Billy

"Zeo Ranger 5 - Red!" said Tommy

Tommy jumps inside the Zeo 5 Battlezord.

"Let's try this." said the Red Zeo Ranger

Tommy activts the Zord and trys to move the Zord and falls over.

"Try to be careful, Tommy." said Billy

"Sorry, Billy, I forgot how hard this was." said the Red Zeo Ranger

"The power key is done. I'm going to instale it in the Red Zeo Zord." said Billy

Billy climbs the latter to the Red Zeo Zord. He opens the control pannal and instales the power key.

"I'll have to pilat the Red Zeo Zord, but we'll have the Zeo Megazord." said Billy

"I think I've got the hang of this, again!" said Tommy

The Battlezord falls over.

"Ok, maybe I need more time." said Tommy

On the Moon, Ivan holds the Rangers in a cell under his palace.

"He got our Power Coins." said Robin

"I can't believe we lost." said Carrie

"He got the Shogunzords." said Emma

"Tommy is still out there." said Jen

"Billy will come up with something." said Ash

"You Rangers get to witness my conquest of Earth!" said Ivan

"We finished the repowering of the Zords, Master." said a Tanga

"Stay with the rangers." said Ivan

"Yes, Master." said a Tanga

Ivan goes up the stairs to the Main Castle.

"It's time to take control of Earth!" said Ivan

Ivan enters the Shogun Megazord and takes off for Earth.

A/N: Only two more to go, can the Rangers find a way to win? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. The End is Here, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

The End is Here, Part 2

In the City, Ivan lands the Shogun Megazord and stands on top.

"People, Your Power Rangers have failed you!" said Ivan

"Without zords all we can do is get these people to safety." said said the Yellow Time Ranger

"Right." said the Blue Time Ranger

"Everyone this way!" said the Green Time Ranger

People start running to the Time Force Building. Back at the Command Center.

"Alpha, let Tommy and Billy know Ivan is on the attack." ordered Zordon

"Billy, Tommy, Ivan is attacking the city." said Alpha 4

"The Zeo Zords are ready." said Billy

"I think I got a hang at the Battlezord." said Tommy

"We're on our way!" said Billy

"Zeo Ranger 5 - Red!" said Tommy

In the city, Ivan let's up on hi attack when he sees the Zeo Zords enter the city.

"Ivan, you're going down!" said the Red Zeo Ranger

"Zeo Megazord, Transform!" said Billy

"More Zords!" said Ivan

"Zeo Megazord Saber!" said Billy

"Zeo Battle Blasters!" said the Red Zeo Ranger

Ivan attack the Zeo Megazord and Tommy uses the missals around the Battlezord's hands to attack the Shogun Megazord. Back on the Moon.

"We have to get out of here." said Carrie

"How?" asked Sam

"I still have this." said Jason

Jason holds out the Green Ranger Power Coin.

"How can that help?" asked Robin

"Maybe I can morph into the Green Ranger." said Jason

"I read somewhere that the Green Ranger's powers were extremly limated by a speel placed by Rita." said Jen

"But when the Red Space Ranger destroyed Zordon, Rita was destroyed." said Ash

"But the coin was from before that and wasn't there when Rita was destroyed." said Sakura

"I'm still trying it." said Jason, "Dragonzord!"

Jason morphed into the Green Ranger.

"I can feel that the power is extremly weak." said the Green Ranger

Jason uses the Dragon Dagger to brake the lock on the cell, and de-morphed as the Tangas attack the Rangers forcing them back into the cell.

"I'm trying it again." said Jason, "Dragonzord!"

This time nothing happens.

"It's out of power." said Jason

"We need a plan." said Emma

"There are way to many Tangas." said Jen

"We never stop fighting." said Carrie

"How do we escape?" asked Robin

Back on Earth.

"Tommy, let's combine the Zords." said Billy

"Zeo Battle Megazord!" said the Red Zeo Ranger

The Zeo Megazord and Zeo 5 Battlezord combine.

"Zeo Battle Assalt!" said the Red Zeo Ranger

"Shogun Saber!" said Ivan

The Shogun Megazord spins the saber to block the attack then strikes the Zeo Battle Megazord.

"Billy, are the Super Zeo Zords still around?" asked the Red Zeo Ranger

"Yeah but we're using the Power Key." said Billy

"As long as the Megazords are together I don't need it." said the Red Zeo Ranger

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." said Billy

Billy teleports back to the Artic Hanger. He opens the back door to the Super Zeo Zords. On the Moon.

"Sam, Ash and I will attack the Tangas, you guys get out of here." said Robin

"We're not leaving you here." said Carrie

"We'll be fine." said Sam

"Let's do it." said Ash

"I don't like it, but it's our best move." said Jen

Sam, Ash, and Robin bust threw the cell door, the Tangas fallow them.

"There's the staircase." said Jason

"Let's go." said Carrie

They run up the staircase to Ivan's main palace.

"Over here," said Emma, "Ivan had me use this to get to the city when he had me under his control."

"We still have to find our Power Coins." said Sakura

"Over there." said Jen

They run over to a table where the Eight Power Coin and the Pink Crono Morpher were sitting. As they reached for the Power Coins a beam of Electal Energy Beam blasted the table, vaporizing the Power Coins and Pink Crono Morpher.

"The Power Coins, destroyed!" said Carrie

"We have to go now, Tangas are coming!" said Sam

The Rangers step on the transporter and are teleported to Sliver Hills. Billy arrives with the Super Zeo Zords.

"Tommy, let's finish this." said Billy

"Zeo Megazord Saber!" said the Red Zeo Ranger

The Super Zeo Zords hold the Shogun Megazordstill long enough for Tommy to destroy it.

"I may have lost the Battle, but it won't be long till I win the war!" said Ivan

Ivan vanishes.

"Look down there, they got free." said Billy

Billy joins the other rangers on the ground.

"We have some bad news." said Carrie

"What is it?" asked Billy

"We'll tell you at the Command Center." said Carrie

They all teleport to the Command Center.

"Ivan destroyed the Power Coins." said Carrie

"Ai, Ai, Ai! What do we do now?" asked Alpha 4

"Till the Time Portal is rebuilt I can try to hold off Ivan Ooze with Billy." said Tommy

"With the Power Coins gone it's only a matter of time till Ivan takes over Earth." said Zordon

"We can't give up." said Sakura

"Ivan finally beat us." said Robin

"And this thing is useless." said Jason

Jason throws the Green Power Coin.

"We have to fight, powers or not, Earth needs us." said Sam

"I agree." said Emma

"You can count on me." said Ash

"We can use everything at Time Force's disposal." said Jen

"Thanks, sis." said Carrie

On the Moon.

"Sorry we failed you, Master."anga

"I knew they would escape." said Ivan

"They got their Power Coins, Master." said a Tanga

"No, they didn't." said Ivan, "I set the table to destroy them if anyone but I touched it. I knew they wouldn't resist going after them."

"I don't understand, Master." said a Tanga

"By failing to hold the Rangers, I've Won!" said Ivan, an he laughed

The Tanga stands confused. Ivan walks to the balcony.

'Perpare an Army, tomarrow, I take over Earth!"said Ivan

The Tangas and Ooze Drones canting, "Ivan Ooze!"

Back at the Command Center, the alarms start buzzing.

"Ivan has formed an army on the Moon and plans in attack." said Zordon

"We should get to Time Force and get geared up." said Carrie

"Billy and I will head to Artic to repair the Zeo Zords." said Tommy

"Good luck, Rangers!" said Zordon

Billy and Tommy teleport to the Artic Hanger while the others teleport to Time Force.

"Jen, you know you can't take cavilians into the Arsonal Room." said a Guard

"Fine, you're fired!" said Jen

"Whatever." said a Guard

He walks away as they enter the Arsonal Room. The Rangers jaws drop open as they see wepones after wepones.

"And, behind this door we have these old things." said Jen

"Do they still work?" asked Carrie

"We'll just have to find out!" said Jen

A/N: Next Time, the final battle between the Rangers and Ivan Ooze. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. The End is Here, Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

The End is Here, Part 3

"Do they still work?" asked Carrie

"Let's give them a shot." said Jen

They each grab a morpher.

"S.P.D. Emergence!" said the Rangers

Jen morphed into the Shadow Ranger, Sakura became the Omega Ranger, Emma became the Nova Ranger, Sam became the Green SPD Ranger, Robin became the Pink SPD Ranger, Ash became the Blue SPD Ranger, Jason became the Red SPD Ranger and Carrie became the Yellow SPD Ranger.

"Looks like we're back." said the Omega Ranger

"Didn't they have Zords?" asked the Yellow SPD Ranger

"Yes, they are on deplay at the musame." said the Shadow Ranger

"Can we use them?" asked the Nova Ranger

"Yeah." said the Shadow Ranger

They teleport to the musame. Jen removes her helmet.

"Cammader, what do we own this honner?" asked the Manager

"We need the Delta Runners." said Jen

"Will you need the S.W.A.T. Megazord, and the Omega Megazord as well?" asked the Manager

"Yes." said Jen

"Very well, right this way." said the Manager, "They're in the backroom."

On the Moon.

"It's time for me to rule the Earth!" said Ivan

Ivan and his army set off to invade Earth. Meanwhile at the Command Center.

"Alpha, Ivan has began his attack." said Zordon

"Ai, Ai, Ai! I'll contact the Rangers." said Alpha 4

Alpha tells the Ranger about Ivan's attack.

"It's starting." said Billy

"Zeo Ranger 5 - Red!" said Tommy

"Let's get to work." said the Red Zeo Ranger

Tommy enters the Zeo Battle Megazord and Billy enters the Super Zeo Megazord.

"My Ectomorphicon Titans will hold off the Megazords." said Ivan

The Ectomorphicon Titans start to attack the city. Meanwhile at the Musame.

"We have to hurry." said Jen

"Let's go." said Yellow SPD Ranger

Jen takes the S.W.A.T. Megazord, Sakura takes the Omega Max Megazord, Sam, Robin, Ash, Jason, and Carrie use the Delta Runners.

"I'll handle the Tangas and Ooze Drones." said the Nova Ranger

"Be careful." said the Omega Ranger

In the city.

"The Ectomorphicon Titans!" said Billy

"We're here!" said the Yellow SPD Ranger

"S.W.A.T. Blasters!" said the Shadow Ranger

"Form the Delta Squad Megazord!" said the Yellow SPD Ranger

The Delta Runners combine.

"Combine with my zord." said the Omega Ranger

"Good Idea. Delta Max Megazord, transform!" said the Yellow SPD Ranger

The Zords combine.

"Sakura, take the zord, we'll help Emma." said the Yellow SPD Ranger

"Ok." said the Omega Ranger

"Super Zeo Sabers!" said Billy

"Zeo Saber!" said the Red Zeo Ranger

"S.W.A.T. Blasters!" said the Shadow Ranger

"Delta Max Saber!" said the Omega Ranger

"You won't win, Rangers!" said Ivan

Carrie and the others join Emma fighting the Tangas and Ooze Drones.

"People, get out of here!" said the Nova Ranger

"SPD Blaster!" said the Yellow SPD Ranger

"I hope they can handle the Ectomorphicon Titans" said the Blue SPD Ranger

The Rangers use thier blasters to destroy some of the Tangas and Ooze Drones.

"Time for me to finally destroy Zordon myself!" said Ivan

Ivan vanishes and head to the Command Center. As Ivan nears the Command Center the alarms start going crazy.

"Ai, Ai, Ai! Ivan Ooze is almost here!" said Alpha 4

"I know, Alpha!" said Zordon

Ivan breaks through the Command Center doors.

"You've relocated since the last time we meet." said Ivan

Alpha trys to hid from Ivan but is seen. Ivan sends a shock of energy through Alpha cousing Alpha to explode into pieces.

"That wasn't nessacary." said Zordon

"Don't worry, I still plan to destroy you, as well!" said Ivan

In the city.

"When we take out one, more appair." said the Green SPD Ranger

"Ivan went after Zordon." said the Red SPD Ranger

"I'm going after Ivan." said the Yellow SPD Ranger

"I'm going with you." said the Nova Ranger

Carrie and Emma teleport to the Command Center.

"Ivan, you're going down!" said the Yellow SPD Ranger

"He got Alpha!" said the Nova Ranger

"You Rangers can't stop me!" said Ivan

Ivan sends purple energy through the Command Center, exploding the computers and destroying Zordon.

"I hope this works," said the Yellow SPD Ranger, "Judgement Time!"

Carrie opens the morpher and traps Ivan in its Judgement Mode.

"You are charged with killing Zordon and Alpha 4, and for trying to concore Earth!" said the Yellow SPD Ranger

The morpher found Ivan guilty and imprisond him into a confinement card.

"We beat Ivan Ooze!" said the Nova Ranger

"Yeah, but we lost Zordon and Alpha!" said the Yellow SPD Ranger

Back in the city, the Tangas and Ooze Drones turn back to Ooze puddles, the Ectomorphicon Titans shut down.

"They've stopped." said the Shadow Ranger

"Ivan must of been beaten." said the Red Zeo Ranger

"What do we do with them?" said the Omega Ranger

"Jen, use the S.W.A.T. Megazord and throw them into the sun." said Billy

"Right." said the Shadow Ranger

Jen uses the S.W.A.T. Megazord to throw the Ectomorphicon Titans into the sun. At the Command Center the Rangers look around.

"Zordon and Alpha are gone." said Carrie

"We got Ivan, but not before..." said Emma

"We'll have to rebuild." said Billy

"No, we don't have to, Time Force has a Space Station in Orbit, they haven't used it in over 150 years." said Jen

"If we use parts of the Command Center, we could improve the Station." said Sakura

"We do have one problem," said Jen, "The SPD morphers aren't going to work again."

"Why not?" said Sam

"Look at the back." said Jen

"One time use." said Robin

"I think I should stay in this time to help out." said Tommy

"That would change history." said Jen

"I think sending him back would change history." said Jason, "I did research when I found out i was his desentent, he was never seen after he started to help with SPD."

"What about Hayley, and our son Jake?" said Tommy

"Hayley raised him and he took over SPD at the age of 28, around the same time Cruger passed away. He had a son and a daughter. They started SPD on the track of becoming Time Force. Hayley passed away at the age of 87. She never remarried, but was never alone, the rangers you befriended helped out when she needed it." said Jason

"I guess I'm staying." said Tommy

"Let's get to work." said Ash

The viewing globe turns on, and a woman's face appairs.

"Dad, are you there?" asked a woman

"Aiko?" asked Aiko

"Mom!" said Sakura

"We need you, two, to come home right a way." said Aiko

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Sakura

"One of our Power Generators blew up and the water is comtamunated, being half human has helped me and your Uncle survive but we need your help to clean up." said Aiko

"We're on our way." said Billy

"I'll send the Time Force Toxic cleaners with you." said Jen

"Thanks!" said Billy

A/N: Thanks for Reading, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
